My Boyfriend's True Face
by NatsuD45
Summary: Sawamura Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys.
1. University Of Music and Art

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1 - University of Art and Music<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Eijun's father had asked the brunet this many times before. Eijun shook his head, he had made up his mind. He was going to the University Art and music in Tokyo. Even those it's says art and music, there are other programs as well.<p>

"Dear, stop that! Eijun's mother hit his father on the back, it wasn't a good one since you could hear the pain the man felt from the woman. You're embarrassing us." The woman that is Eijun's mother turned to her son with a smile on her face. He's a grown up now." Eijun swore that he felt a tear go down his mother's face.

"Eijun, don't forget to stay in touch." Wakana, his childhood gave Eijun a smile as well as the rest of his friends. Unlike them Eijun was the only one who wanted to go to Tokyo to study. Since he was interested in art.

The only person that wasn't here was Eijun's grandfather, Eijun couldn't blame the old man since that's the way he is. His grandfather doesn't like to get out of bed even if it seeing his own grandson off. He recall this morning when Eijun went to tell his grandfather that he was leaving, instead of a goodbye the old man had to kick him since he had woken him from his beauty sleep. Talk about a bad goodbye, but whatever Eijun was going to come back to visit.

"My baby." Eri hugged her son one last time before he took off. Osamu already had tears rolling down his face. Eijun didn't reject his father and let the man hug him before he left. Sometimes he wondered who the older one was.

"Go on, Wakana." Eijun's friends motion the girl toward Eijun.

"What is it?" Eijun asked. Wakana could feel her face was getting flushed just from seeing Eijun. She tried to calm down but it was impossible but she was glad that Eijun was so dense for once. The girl placed her hand into Eijun and the brunet felt something inside his hand. Once Wakana let go the brunet saw a small bag. What's this?"

"Open it once you reach the city." She smiled.

That was day that Eijun had left. The boy was on the long train ride, he didn't like going anywhere far, since he kept on moving a lot on the ride to Tokyo. As the train went by he saw many scenery that he couldn't help but draw on the art book he had. He didn't want to forget such a scene that he had to draw it in.

"How's the train ride so far?" A train attendant asked. She was making sure that all passengers were enjoying the ride, including Eijun.

"I'm having a good time." Eijun smiled. The brunet didn't know he was doing it but he had a lot of effect on people. His mother always try to tell him not to do it, but he didn't know what she meant.

* * *

><p>After the long train ride, he finally arrived at Tokyo. He headed straight to the University of Art and music since he had some paperwork to do before he started his class the next day. He was sitting across from the chairman of the university. The man didn't look that old from his looks but that was just Eijun's thinking, so he thought.<p>

"Sawamura-kun, you're taking the art major." The man said looking through the brunet's documents.

"That's right." Eijun nodded his head.

"It's also your first time in Tokyo." Eijun didn't understand why the chairman had to say everything that was already on the documents that he was holding. Eijun nodded his head to everything the man said.

"There is one problem." The chairman said. Eijun didn't like the sound of that. Was there something that didn't let him attend the University? He made sure he checked everything before he left. He was sure there was nothing wrong.

"All the dorms are filled so there is no room for you to stay in." He said. You were supposed to live in the art student's dorm but that is filled as well."

"That's all." Eijun said. I thought there was something wrong with my documents.

"There is nothing wrong but if you don't have a place to stay, what are you going to do?" The though never accord to the brunet. Since his father was the one who booked everything for him.

"There is one more dorm that has room for you. I think you might just fit in." The chairman smiled. Eijun didn't like the way the man smile. It gave the brunet the creeps.

"The dorm you will be staying will be the Four Kings."

"_What a strange name?" _The brunet didn't mind where he stay at long as he had somewhere to eat and sleep.

"You will find all the information you need in the bulletin board in the main hall." After his little meeting with the Chairman the brunet walked around the school. The chairman didn't even bother telling the brunet where the main hall was, let alone give him a tour of the school.

It looked like the brunet was going into circles. He was sure he kept on coming back to the same place. He manage to ask a student as he walked by but he was bad at directions. Eijun fell to the floor, he couldn't believe this. He came to the school to see where his classes were but now he was lost.

"Are you okay?" A short pink-haired boy appeared. His one eye was covered with his bangs. Just from looking at the boy, he looked like a first year just like he was.

"Actually – "Eijun then explained to the first year that it was his first day here and that he didn't know where the main hall was. The brunet also explained how the chairman wasn't any help at all as well.

"He's like that." The boy chuckled. He isn't somebody who would go out of their way to help a new student, it was same for me on my first day.

"Is that so?" Eijun got up from the spot that he fell on. The boy looked like somebody he could be friends with so he held his hand out to the pink-haired boy. I'm Sawamura Eijun but you can just call me Eijun since we are both first years." The boy looked shocked for a second but then he took Eijun's hand and smiled. It was a first time that somebody introduced himself to the pink-hair like that.

"I'm Kominato Haruichi." He said.

"It's good to meet you Haruichi." Haruichi was once again surprised the brunet was always calling him by his first name. This person was really different from most people he have met.

"Um…is there something I can help you with?" Haruichi asked.

"Oh that's right." Eijun said, finally remember that he wanted to go to the main hall. After explaining it all to Haruichi, the boy took Eijun to where he wanted to bed. Eijun and Haruichi stood in front of the bulletin board and the brunet scanned through to find what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Haruichi asked.

"The dorm about the Four Kings."

"Why do you want to know about th-them?" Haruichi stuttered at the end of his sentence.

"Is something wrong?" Eijun asked.

"The Four King is the only dorm that the national student of the university stay."

"I didn't know that since I'm going to start living in that dorm since there are no more room at the other dorms."

"Let me warn you." Haruichi said grabbing the brunet closer to him. All the resident that live in that dorm are really handsome."

"Did you really need to tell me that?"

"Yes, because there is one other thing you should know." Haruichi suddenly looked so serious. He looked like he was thinking if he should tell Eijun or not. Haruichi was about to open his mouth.

"Haruichi, there you are." Haruichi wasn't able to finish his words when another boy with pink-hair shown up. He looked just like Haruichi but older.

"Who is this?" The older teen asked.

"Aniki, this is Sawamura Eijun and it looked like he just transferred here."

"It's nice to meet you." Eijun smiled.

"Oh my, such manners you have."

"This is Kominato Ryousuke my older brother." In the end Haruichi didn't finish what he was saying since his older brother dragged him away since they had something important to do. The brunet looked at the map of the Four Kings on the bulletin board.

But before Eijun went there he wanted to go into the city and check it out. He didn't want to be unfamiliar with such a new place. He knew he should ask somebody who was familiar with but he didn't know anybody beside Haruichi and he seemed busy. The city was of course bigger than his hometown. Maybe he should get a gift to the resident in the dorm but he didn't know what they would like. What would city people want? They have everything here so he didn't know.

The brunet decided that food was the best thing he could come up with. While in town the boy got distracted when he got into a big park. There was many people around and he couldn't help but draw them. Kid playing baseball, and senior couple walking their dog and most of all the huge fountain in the middle. It was so breath taking.

"_People probably came here a lot, just to see this fountain." _He wondered what kind of people he would be meeting. Haruichi was acting weird when Eijun mention the dorm, also Eijun wondered what kind of major they all were in. Eijun took his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

"I've been here for more than an hour." The brunet didn't realize since he was so into his drawing. Eijun started packing his stuff and started walking to where the dorm was.

* * *

><p>When the brunet arrived he didn't expect it to be so big. To be honest, he was sure it was going to be small but the place was huge, almost like a mansion. Eijun took out the sheet he got from the bulletin board this morning and recheck if he was at the right place.<p>

"This is the place." Eijun didn't know what to do, he could stay here all night but he didn't want to be out in the cold so he took a step forward. He rang the bell on the house but there was no answer. He did it a couple more time but still no answer.

"Isn't anybody inside?" Eijun turned the doorknob on the door and opened the door. To Eijun's surprised the door opened. Eijun didn't know if he should go in or not since he felt like a thief that snuck into somebody's house to steal, but that wasn't the case here. He walked into the house. The brunet was surprised the mansion was huge from the inside, it didn't look anything like a dorm at all.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Eijun called out but there was no answer. Then a though occurred to him maybe the resident in this place were out. It's such a shame since the boy wanted to meet them. Eijun walked into the living room and saw his stuff had already arrived. He didn't have much stuff, just the small suitcase. He didn't think he need much but his father packed him stuff that wasn't really need. His father would say how it's dangerous for a country boy to the city alone. Eijun wasn't a kid anymore so it annoyed the brunet that his father still think of him as a little boy.

Suddenly a loud yawn escaped the boy's mouth. Eijun had been walking around a lot all day so that would makes sense he was tired. He didn't know where he would be sleeping since he wasn't assign to any room. And from the looks of it this place wasn't really a dorm so he didn't know what to do. Eijun was so tired that he didn't care and slept on the couch in the living room.

Couple hours later a door open was heard.

"Mei, did you forget to lock the door again?"

"Youichi, my bad." The blond boy tried to laugh it up but the second year wasn't that pleased.

"What if somebody came in and stole something?" Just as the students walked in they saw a pair of shoes on the entranced. It was lined up neatly.

"Did somebody actually come inside?" A chuckle was heard from the next guy.

"Kazuya, it's not a laughing matter." Narumiya said.

"A second ago you were the one laughing." Miyuki attacked Mei back with his words.

"Let's just check it out." The serious person in the group said as he walk inside to see everything was alright.

"Akira is right." The second oldest of the group followed Akira inside to see if anybody was alright. Akira, did you find anything missing."

"Shunpei." Akira said staring the couch without taking his eyes of the boy was sleeping like there was no tomorrow.

"Is he the one that supposed to be coming?" Second couples later Miyuki and the others came running inside and saw the same scene. When Miyuki saw the brunet a fire burned inside of him. Everybody looked at Miyuki and knew where this was heading.

"Sleep tight, little cutie." Miyuki said as he stroke's the boy's head.

In the dorm called Four King, there lives five guys that are pretty famous. They are in good programs and are smart as hell but there also one more thing about them that stands out. They are really handsome, when the group are together people are too afraid to approach the handsome figures. There is also one more thing about that almost everybody knows about, expect a certain brunet for now.

* * *

><p>The next morning Eijun had finally awoke from his sleep but when he did he saw an unfamiliar face on the bed next to him.<p>

"Wait a second! Eijun recalled that he slept on the couch not on some bed. The boy sleeping next to him didn't look much older than him. Eijun didn't want to disturb the boy but he needed to why he was on the bed, so he gently shook the boy. The boy's bright brown eyes opened to a honey-colored eyes. The two stared at each other for a while.

"Cutie is finally awake."

"_Cutie." _

"Who are you calling cutie?" No guy would like being called cute. And it had to be by another guy. Somehow this guy already pissed Eijun up with just a simple word. The older male got up from the bed and picked up the glasses on the bedside table and put them on.

"Um….I'm sure I was on the couch last night."

"I took you to my room since you could catch a cold."

"Thanks." Eijun said that but in his mind he wasn't sure to be thankful for the guy. The guy kept on smiling at him and it made him feel uneasy.

"I'm –"Eijun was going to introduce himself but the older guy opened his mouth.

"I know who you are Sawamura Eijun." He winked at the brunet and Eijun gave the older teen a confused look. Miyuki looked upset when he did. This was a first for Miyuki.

"I'm Miyuki Kazuya." Suddenly Miyuki grabbed the boy and started hugging the confused boy. Eijun got caught by surprised why this guy was suddenly hugging him.

"Let me go!" Eijun yelled.

"I would but that wouldn't be any fun at all." What was with this guy? This guy was weird and Eijun had never met anybody like him before. He doesn't remember any of his friends from back home being all this touchy.

"You're so cute when you struggle."

"What?" I'm not cute, damn it!"

"Sure you are." Miyuki smirked. Eijun knew now that he really didn't like this guy one bit.

The other were already awake having their breakfast in the kitchen when they heard the loud noises. The rooms were so close to everything that it was hard not to notice it.

"Looks like the princess is up." Narumiya chuckled.

"More like a loud gorilla." Kuramochi didn't think that the sleeping beauty would be such a loud mouth. He didn't like loud noises in the morning at least.

Once Eijun was finally freed from the older male, the brunet went to where everybody was. Eijun introduced himself to them since it was only right. Like anybody new he was very polite.

"Hey princess did you sleep well?" Narumiya asked.

"Who are you calling princess?" Eijun pouted. He didn't like being treated like a girl.

* * *

><p>Eijun was now in the university and was sitting in his seat in class. But there was something weird with his class. There wasn't many students, maybe just three and the instructor didn't look like he was that interested in the class.<p>

"Is this really a class?" The students he tried to talk to didn't seem to make any commutation with him, when he tried to talk to them. They seem to be something other than art. One of the students were playing a video while another read a book and the third one was just sitting there staring out in space or something. The teacher looked like he was falling asleep. You couldn't really call this an art class.

Eijun didn't want to be like these students so he took out his drawing book and started drawing some things. If nobody was going to teach him anything then he could do it himself. Later he would need to talk to the chairman about his class. It was like the students, including the teacher only came to the art class to doze off.

At noon Eijun went to the chairman's office. Lucky for him that he was around. He was about to enter the office that's when he heard voices. It looked like the chairman was talking to somebody.

"Another."

"Yea." The chairman replied. Why do geniuses always come to our school when they don't even need any help from us?" The chairman looked annoyed. Eijun stood right outside and heard every word. He never thought that he would hear such things, from a chairman no less.

"Tajima, a chairman shouldn't speak like that."

"But Rei, they are all giving me such headaches." Tajima let out a small sigh and then looked back at his long-time friend. I place that new student in the same dorm as those other five."

"_What a bastard! _

Eijun was going to keep the chairman a piece of his mind but stopped when he spotted Haruichi walking down the hall.

"Haruiichi."

"Haruiichi." Why was Eijun calling Haruichi in a weird way?

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi replied.

"What class are you in?" Eijun asked.

"I'm in the science department."

The two headed outside and sat somewhere nice. Eijun then explained to the pink-haired how his day went. He also explained how his class wasn't what he expected.

"Are classes always like that?" Eijun asked.

"It's only classes with geniuses in them." Haruichi replied.

"Why is that?"

"It's just a rumor but there have been talks that the teachers can't teach those kind of students anything since they are too good and that they can't do anything about it."

Eijun found that stupid. He did wonder why the other four never got ready to go to their classes. Did that include him?

"I'm not a genius." Eijun pointed at himself.

"I wouldn't know." Haruichi said.

"_But you got transfer to live with them."_

Haruichi was kind of jealous of Eijun. Since his brother was like the students living in the Four King but his brother was a different kind. He wished he could live with his brother but he knew that wasn't going to happen and he knew his brother wouldn't like it either.

"Is something wrong?" Eijun asked.

"Nothing." Haruichi replied. Even those Haruichi said that Eijun knew the boy was lying but he decided not to press the boy about it, plus they weren't so close to tell each other everything yet.

Lunch time was almost over and Eijun and Haruichi went back inside. But the moment they did, they heard people gathering around and shouting, more like cheers.

"What's going on here?" Eijun couldn't see anything since there was so many people.

"The Four Kings are here." A raven here popped out of nowhere and appeared. His eyes looked like he was really tired.

"Furuya-kun." Haruichi said.

"You know him." Eijun asked.

"Yea, we are in the same class." Eijun couldn't see how this guy was in the same class as Haruichi. He was pretty handsome but then again looking at him, he didn't look so smart since he was falling asleep already.

"Four King." Eijun said. Why are they call that when there are five of them?"

"Beats me." Furuya replied.

"You're part of them too know, Eijun-kun."

"I'm not part of them, I'm living with them because there wasn't anywhere else to stay."

"Eijun!" The brunet heard his name be called by a familiar voice. Most people would be happy but he wasn't the least happy at all. Eijun tried to ignore his name being called.

"Let's go somewhere else." Eijun told the two with him. But just as Eijun turned his head the same person calling him was in front of him.

"_Where did he appear from?" _Even Haruichi and Furuya were surprised by Miyuki's appearance.

"That's rude trying to ignore your senpai." Miyuki faked his tears that was falling down.

"Who's that boy that talking to Miyuki-sama?"

"He made Miyuki-sama cry."

"He's cute but he can't be forgiven for ignoring Miyuki-sama."

Was Eijun hearing things right? These students were just like him and was calling Miyuki the guy he was living with Sama. He was getting a headache just from looking at Miyuki. Eijun also didn't like the attention the two was getting.

"Eijun-cutie that's not very nice." Miyuki pouted making everybody in the crowd scream, mostly faint. Eijun didn't like this one bit. The older male was drawing too much attention.

"I'll see you two around." Eijun said and grabbed Miyuki by the hand and exited the building. Truth was Eijun wanted to go back to class even if there wasn't really class. In the end Eijun and Miyuki returned home.

* * *

><p>"Can't they just shut up?" Eijun stared at Miyuki when he said that.<p>

"What?"

"They are so annoying." Miyuki's tone of voice changed to a cold one.

"They were just happy to see you and why were you acting like that."

"Because that's the person they see in me." Miyuki said. Eijun couldn't believe this cold guy was the same guy from earlier.

"But you don't hate me right."

"I don't really have a reason to hate you." Eijun said. Hate is a strong word."

"_I just don't like you."_ Eijun was thinking it's not really the same as hate. Even if Miyuki was a bastard to those students, he could understand why.

"We set up your room for you." Miyuki pointed to the room beside him. Of course it had to be beside the bastard.

Eijun got up and walked to his new room. It was nicely done. There was a mirror with drawers and bookshelves, a huge bed and a closet. Eijun sat on the bed and he thought about the conversion he overheard and the things Haruichi said to him about geniuses.

"_That's stupid."_

Eijun took out his art book from his bag and looked through it. He had drawn the people in his class but they weren't that interesting to draw. He then got an idea so he held onto his art book and went outside. He stopped when he heard snoring and saw Miyuki had fallen asleep on the couch. Eijun was thinking of drawing the house but his aim changed when he spotted Miyuki.

It was such a sight. His glasses were nearly coming off. He was pretty handsome for a guy, Eijun shook such thought away. Eijun kneeled down and started drawing all Miyuki's features. It wasn't so hard.

"It's not bad drawing him."


	2. First King

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>shunshun - Thank you, yea i know i need improvement. <strong>

**maaa - Thanks**

**Guest - Thanks**

**doremishine itsuko - I never noticed it until you mention Princess Princess, and you're so right. Mei just had to be in here.**

**Yep EIjun is always the cute boy...hehe.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - First King<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Eijun's second day at the university. Just like his first day his class didn't do much and his so called sensei wasn't even in class. He decided to take out his art book, he flipped through the pages. Since he had gotten to the city he had drawn a lot of things, including a certain someone. The brunet looked around to the other students.<p>

"Are you guys really enjoying yourself doing other things then learning?" Eijun asked. The other students just ignored the first year like he wasn't there.

"Some class this is." Eijun mumbled.

"You're a first year so I'll explain it to you." One of student that always reading his book spoke, surprising Eijun. The sensei don't care about us geniuses." The boy then went back to what he was reading.

"_This wasn't what i was expecting." _

Eijun was the youngest in his class and the only first year. He noticed that the students in his class were friends since they were always together. In class they acted like compete strangers but outside they were friends. The boy felt left out but he didn't mind it. He didn't the way they acted in class and being all friends later. Friends aren't suppose to be like that.

It was around noon when Eijun thought that he should hang out with Haruichi and Furuya since they were the only ones he knew at the university. The Four king were not in school since they don't like going and Eijun didn't want to see Miyuki when he's always to clingy toward him.

* * *

><p>Haruichi and Furuya were not in their class. When he asked the teacher in charge he had mention that they were in some kind of meeting for a class project by another teacher. Eijun didn't want to intrude so he decide to have lunch alone. The brunet went outside, it was a nice day so he decided to feel the nice weather. He saw a large tree, so he decided to sit underneath it. He didn't notice that another person was on the other side sleeping.<p>

"This school isn't right." Eijun took a bite of his rice. His eye then drifted up to the blue color in the sky. It was a nice blue that Eijun loved. He loved art more then anything. He hated that he wasn't being taught anything.

Everybody in school didn't even want to talk to him since he was living with the Four King. It seemed like he was part of it now, without him doing anything. He didn't feel like part of it since he didn't like the idea of being part of some group that was famous in school.

"They say that Four King are in national level." He didn't think he was in that level. I'm just normal."

"Can you quit your chattering?" A voice surprised the brunet. He heard the voice come from behind him. Eijun put his lunch on the grass and took a look around and saw a familiar face. It was one of the students from his class.

"Kamiya-san, right." The boy sitting underneath the same tree had blond-greenish hair with crystal clear blue eyes and he had an red collar around his neck. He also had black nail polish on his nails. He was the typical bad boy type. He wasn't the only one in the class like this.

Aoi Kamiya is the one who is always sleeping in class. It was strange to see him without his other friends.

"Why are you staring at me?" Blood's right eye opened and stared back at Eijun.

"Sorry." Eijun apologized.

"Could you quiet down if you're going to be here?" Blood's eye closed and went back to sleep again. Eijun looked at the boy in confusion. The guy fell asleep really fast. At that moment Eijun took out his art book and he started moving his pencil. Blood looked more happy when he slept. Eijun remember drawing Miyuki, compared to Blood, Miyuki looked more relaxed when he slept.

* * *

><p>The day was over and Eijun was starting to head home. He went to his locker to put his things away that's when a letter fell from his locker.<p>

"What's this?" He looked confused. The brunet held onto the letter then after a few seconds he opened the letter.

There is something i like to tell you, please meet be at the courtyard.

P.S Shindou Aya

"The courtyard." Eijun didn't really need to be home early so he decided to take care of this. So the brunet headed to the courtyard. He looked around but didn't see anybody around so he sat down on a bench and waited.

"This is where you were, Kamui ?" Blood had come to find his friend. The other boy named Kamui that had dark brown hair and golden eye and like Blood, he also had black nail polish on his nails. Kamui got up from the bench. He had fallen asleep when he was reading his book.

"Where are the others?" Kamui asked.

"They already went home." Blood said. They didn't want to wait for you." The two were about to head out of the court yard when they heard a girl's voice.

"I like you!" The girl's face was blushing red just to say those three words. Eijun on the other hand was very surprised.

"It's that first year." Blood said.

"I like you, so please go out with me." The girl repeated her words. The brunet stood there staring back at the girl. Eijun didn't like how this was going. This reminded him when he was at school back home.

"I'm sorry." Eijun said. He didn't want to hurt the girl. I'm happy that you like me but I'm sorry i can't return your feelings." The girl looked straight at Eijun, she wasn't mad or crying.

"Thank you." She smiled. Eijun smiled back at the girl. He was glad that things went well. The girl started to leave the courtyard. Once the girl walked passed Blood and Kamui the two stared at the brunet.

Eijun took out something from his bag. He had completely forgotten about the gift that Wakana, his childhood friend had given to him. This event had led to him to remember the gift since he knew how Wakana felt but he pretend to be dense about it.

"_I should open this." _Inside was a starfish and from look of it, Wakana had made it herself. It made the brunet sad but he kept his cool.

"I'm sorry, Wakana." The two were about to leave when they heard the brunet call out somebody's name.

"Is that his girlfriend's name?" Blood said.

"Probably." Kamui replied.

* * *

><p>Eijun arrived home, but the moment he did Miyuki jumped onto him. He should have expected this but he was busy thinking about other things."<p>

"You're home a bit late." Nagao said. Akira was like the older brother that Eijun never had.

"There was something i had to do."

"I'm sure you're hungry." Nagao said. Akira saying that Eijun was pretty hungry since he didn't finish his lunch since he was busy drawing his classmate. Eijun though everybody else ate already but they hadn't. They had been waiting for him to come home.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"This is how it works around here." Sanada smiled. So it was always like this. This place made Eijun feel like everybody were family. But then Eijun looked down at the bowl in front of him. He didn't know what the hell he was about to eat. The brunet wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"Akira-senpai, you didn't cook did you." Kuramochi asked.

"Mei had already started before i went to the kitchen."

"This doesn't even look like food." Miyuki felt like he was going to be sick just from looking at it. He remember the last time he ate Mei's cooking and he had gotten sick from it.

"Kazuya, you're so mean!"

"He is right." Everybody said in union.

"_Guess this happens often."_

After they had eaten Eijun decided to take a bath. While he was inside the bathroom Akira saw that Eijun didn't put his school bag in his room yet. Akira was going to take it himself when something slipped out his bag.

"What's this?" Nagao looked at the small note.

"Is that Eijun-chan's?" Mei asked with curious. Akira didn't realize when the others had started surrounding him.

"Looks like he's popular."

"You can't blame him since he is cute." Sanada said. They didn't need to read the note to know what was going on here. It was already Eijun's second day and he already gotten a confession from some girl.

"That's why he was late?" Miyuki didn't like this one bite. The others could see his cold tone when he spoke.

Just then they heard the bathroom door open and the brunet came out with a towel over his shoulder. Miyuki cling-ed onto Eijun like a dog attached to his owner.

"You didn't get a girlfriend, did you?" Miyuki's stare was something Eijun couldn't move away from.

"I don't." Eijun replied. Eijun then saw the note that Akira was holding. That's why Miyuki was asking him about having a girlfriend or not.

"That's good news." Miyuki smiled with excitement. His tone was voice seemed very happy as well.

"Good, you're a bit young to have a girlfriend anyway." Nagao let a sigh of relief.

"I'm eighteen." Eijun said.

"Of course you are." Akira patted the boy on the back. His senpai was treating him like some child. Even more he was acting what his father was like before he entered university. Eijun didn't like this one bit at all.

"I think the great me needs a bath as well." Mei spoke with his cocky attitude. The blond started walking to the bathroom. It's already been two days and Eijun got the hang how everybody was like.

"Akira-senpai, Can i kill that guy?" Kuramochi was annoyed by the way Mei always talk like that time to time.

"Maybe after he's done." Nagao smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Eijun woke up and found that nobody was at home. There was only a small note that was stuck to the fridge.<p>

"We're going out and might be home late."

Eijun saw that Akira had made breakfast for him. This remind he of home. The brunet started eating his breakfast and then he realize it was so quiet when everybody was not home. When they were home you could hear the loud noises. Eijun didn't like the thought of being home alone, he never liked that idea.

The brunet finished his breakfast and headed for the university. He hoped to see Haruichi and Furuya since yesterday he wasn't able to see them. He also wanted to go to the gym since there was going to be basketball game that everybody was talking about. Eijun wasn't interest in first but then everybody started to talk about that he wanted to see what was so good about it.

Eijun arrived in his class and like usual the students in his class didn't do a thing. He wondered how long he could take this. He never liked feeling so alone since nobody in this class speaks, even if he spoke to them, they wouldn't speak back. As usual the sensei wasn't even in class.

"This is pitiful." The other students must have heard his small mumble since they all their heads to to the brunet but Eijun didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about everything. He's parents would call him once a while and all Eijun could do is lie to them about everything. He wasn't have the best time here. He thought once he got into Tokyo that things would be better since he was in the city but it was worse. It made him want to go back home but deep down he knew he couldn't since his father was paying for the tuition. He had to be positive about everything even if it sucked. A smile appeared in his face. The others wondered what was going on with the boy, he was looking sad then he looks happy.

* * *

><p>Around noon Eijun spotted Haruichi and Furuya. It looked like they were going to the gym as well so they went together.<p>

"Is this your first time seeing a basketball game?" Haruichi asked, seeing as Eijun was looking around. There was a huge crowd, most of them were girls.

"The players are coming." Furuya pointed to them.

"Furuya, it's not nice to point at people." Haruichi said. After Haruichi said that Furuya put his hand down on his lap.

The players walked in. Eijun noticed that they were bunch of handsome boys. He wasn't that surprised since there were a lot of girls here. Eijun then heard a vibrate noise and it was coming from Haruichi's pocket. It didn't look like the pink-haired boy noticed.

"Haruiichi your phone is vibrating." Eijun pointed to his right pocket. Haruichi took his phone from his right pocket and looked at the display. Sorry be right back." Haruichi then left the gym.

"I need to go to restroom." Furuya then got up and left as well and Eijun was the only one left. He didn't mind at all but then he noticed everybody around was looking at the brunet with strange eyes.

"_What's going on here?" _He wanted to ask but he didn't want to get much attention. Not like he was already getting it from the girls staring at him. That's when he noticed the players stared at him as well.

"_What's going on?" _

"Why is he the only boy here besides the players?"

"He got guts coming here alone."

"That's a bit cute."

"He must be a first year."

Eijun looked around and finally understand what the girl's were talking about. He was the only boy here that was watching the game. It made him very uncomfortable but he couldn't leave. He wanted to but for some reason his feet wouldn't move and plus the two would come back.

"Now that's strange to see." Kou said.

"He looks like he want to get out."Kenma said.

"It's game time." Their captain Tadashi clapped his hand to snap his team back on the game then on a certain brunet.

The game had started and Eijun was still the only boy. He was wondering what was taking the two so long. He didn't want to be here alone. Even those Eijun said that he kept his eyes on the game, never taking his eyes off of it. The game was pretty interesting. The players in his university were really good. When he saw the players play, he thought they were like a real team.

It was time out and Haruichi and Furuya were still not back. Eijun started to get worried. Why weren't the two back yet? Did they leave without telling him?" Suddenly Eijun's phone vibrate and when he check he saw that it was a text from Haruichi.

"Sorry but something came up and Furuya decided to sleep in the nurse's office." Eijun was glad that Haruichi messaged him but he was still disappointed. He didn't know if he should stay or go anymore.

In the end Eijun stayed until the game finished. It didn't take long for them to finish since the team was a good team. Eijun also manage to take out his art book and draw the players when they played. It was kind of hard when they moved a lot but he managed.

"The First King are awesome!" Eijun could hear the cheers. When the girls said First King he got confused. They were like Miyuki and the others but were called First King. The students in the gym started to leave expect Eijun. Eijun stayed and continued to draw the players. This time was easier since the players were sitting down.

"He hasn't left yet." Kou said looking across where the brunet was sitting. What's in his hand?"

"Why is he still here?" Subaru asked.

"Maybe you should ask him." The captain said.

Just then Eijun's phone vibrate again. The brunet looked and saw it was a call and from an child hood friend. He was surprised to get a call from her.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" The girl on the other line was angry by Eijun's tone of voice. He sounded like he was bored.. Eijun manage to pull the phone away from his ear before she yelled in his ear.

"You never called me once." Wakana said.

"You never called me as well." Eijun countered her words back at his childhood friend.

"Is he talking to his girlfriend?" Shin wondered as well the other players.

"He looks like he could be popular with girls." Hiro said.

"Did you open the gift?" Wakana asked.

"The starfish." Eijun said. You made it right."

"Did you like it?" Wakana's cheek were blushed but she was glad Eijun couldn't see her now. She would be full of embarrassment.

"Yea, i liked it." Eijun smiled. The team watched at the brunet talked to the so girlfriend that they think that the brunet has.

After the call Eijun realize it was getting late and he should hurry home. But just before he walked out the door he turned to look at the team. The players looked confused to why the brunet had stopped.

"It was a nice game!" The brunet yelled and ran off but the boy didn't realize that he dropped one sheet of paper from his art book. Kou noticing it and ran to pick it up and saw something amazing.

"What's that?" Kenma asked. Kou then walked back to his team and showed his friends the sheet of paper. They were surprised to see a drawing of them playing, it was small drawing of them but they could tell it was them and how amazing it was.

"He draws really well." Kou smiled. A idea then got in Kou's head that made the boy grin. The others didn't like when Kou did that.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? I put a bit of OC i had to for this story to work.<strong>


	3. Fear

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

**Theme/ Romance/Friendship/Supernatural/**

* * *

><p><strong>JungKookie - Thank You.<strong>

**aya -.- desu - Yep, Eijun is indeed too cute.**

**Pat - Thank you and will do.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Fear<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eijun."<p>

"I'm so happy to see your cute up close today." Miyuki was sitting on the edge of the bed that the brunet was sleeping in. Come, let me have a closer look." The second year lean in closer to Eijun with a smile on his face.

Eijun could feel that somebody was with him on his bed and he knew very well who it was. It wasn't something new, it been like this for a while now. Miyuki tried to lean in closer kiss the brunet. The brunet's eyes open and saw what was happening, he kicked his right leg at the older male but Miyuki was able to dodge him.

"That isn't very nice." Miyuki spoke. This happens every morning yet Eijun can't seem to kick the boy out of his bed. He should really get used to this but he can't. _Why does Miyuki even come to my bed?"_

"Is my princess upset?"

"Who are you calling Princess?" Eijun yelled. He didn't like the way Miyuki treated him. Eijun realized that Miyuki is really attached to him since his arrival. The brunet never had a break from the morning wake up from him.

"Why can't you bother somebody else?"

"Because others are not cute as you are."

Eijun knew this conversion was going nowhere so he hurried and got out of bed and took his shirt off. He stopped when he remembered that Miyuki was in the room.

"Can you leave?" Eijun asked. Even the two were both boys Eijun didn't like Miyuki watching him change.

"What's wrong? Miyuki smirked. We are both boys so it's not uncommon for us to see each other naked. Eijun didn't like the way Miyuki put it that way. Miyuki was right but there was part of him that didn't trust the second year. In the end Eijun kicked the second year out of his room, he even locked the door, in case Miyuki came back inside.

Outside the door Miyuki was chuckling. He couldn't help but laugh at how Eijun was being. All so innocent and cute. He would like to see more side of the brunet like that.

Miyuki decided to go to the kitchen where everybody else was. They were getting ready to have their morning breakfast. In this house everybody have their breakfast, lunch and dinner together unless they are busy. The only time they have together was when everybody had to go to that meeting leaving the brunet alone. Miyuki never liked those meeting since he had to meet those other kings.

They didn't bring Eijun along since he just arrived and he wasn't part of the king house yet. Only after six months is he officially one of them. Then again the brunet didn't look like he was interest in such affairs.

"Akira-senpai, you did the cooking right." Miyuki asked Nagao who was settling the food on the kitchen table.

"Yes." Nagao replied. Miyuki could tell who cooked ever since he hate Mei's cooking. Whenever the blond cook the second year got food poison. He always tried to run away whenever Mei is cooking. But for some odd reason Eijun is the only one who can eat the blond's horrible cooking who is surprising to him.

"I would have cooked if you didn't get up before i did." Mei said.

"_Please don't." Miyuki begged. _Miyuki didn't want another day in bed where he couldn't move. Then again a thought went in his mind. What if Eijun was the one to take care of him all day? He couldn't mind that, then again he didn't really want to be sick in bed with food poison.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Kuramochi asked. The happy face that Miyuki was making the green-haired boy creep out. It was more disgusting than usual. Miyuki ignored the rude common from fellow second year and sat down on the kitchen chair.

The group heard footsteps coming and knew it could only be the first year. They could sense it was him from his light footsteps. The brunet saw everybody were up and greeted them. "Good morning."

Miyuki liked this was about the first year. He was very polite and would always greet them even if they were running late. The boy was of course raised in a different environment. The brunet sat down between Miyuki and Nagao.

"The food looks delicious." Eijun common on it. After saying their thanks they dig into the food.

"Are you going to class?" Sanada asked looking at the first year.

"Yes." The brunet replied. Sanada and the rest didn't understand why the boy would go to school when there was nobody there teaching him. The others stopped going to school because of that. The teachers were fed up with them so they stopped going to school, even their parents didn't care since they were too smart.

"You don't have to, you know." Mei said.

"I know but I came to Tokyo because of the school and it be a waste not to attend." Miyuki and the others still didn't understand the brunet. He was different from anybody they have ever met before. The boy was something else.

"I'm going to be late." Eijun quickly finished his food and washed it and waved goodbye to five and grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Eijun arrived in class. He was the only one there, it wasn't surprising since the others also stopped showing up but it didn't matter to him. Even when there was nobody around, it felt like when there were people around since the students never talked to him.<p>

Eijun looked around the classroom. Even if the teacher nor students came there was still something interesting he could draw. Time went by yet nobody showed up and the brunet looked up at the clock on top of the black board.

A girl with red hair and brown eyes was outside walking along with her friends when she saw the rumors new first year. She couldn't take her eyes off the brunet. The boy was drawing something and he wasn't looking anywhere else.

"Haruno, what are you looking at?" One of her friends asked. The friends she was then saw the boy in his classroom.

"Isn't he the new student?"

"Yea." Haruno replied.

"Come on we are going to be late for our class." The two girls then ran off since they didn't want to be late.

Even around noon Eijun was still in the classroom. He spend in the classroom drawing that he didn't even realize the time that had gone bye. Students that were outside saw him and wondered what the brunet was drawing.

"He's in the classroom." Blood mentioned to his friends. The students that were in the same class as Eijun were outside when Blood pointed to the brunet in the classroom. The group didn't understand the boy, he was always in the class and never missed a day. Blood and the others always saw the brunet in the classroom from outside.

"What does he keep on drawing?" Kamui was had been sleeping this whole time had finally woke up when Blood mentioned the brunet. He looks happy whenever he's drawing something."

"He's different from us." Kamiya said. Kamiya remember that day when he saw the boy having his lunch in the same place that he was having a nap.

"Rumors has it that that first year lives in the four king's dorm." Blood said, which shock the rest. He didn't think that somebody like the brunet would live there. Since the rest of the guys were a pain and Eijun looked different.

The boys watched the brunet, they didn't know why but it was interesting to watch the brunet. He different from most students. The boy tried to interact with them even if they ignored him.

Eijun got up from his seat and wanted to draw the class room but then his accident hit the chair and his face winced in pain. Tears well up but the brunet tried to keep it in.

"He's kind of clumsy." Kamui couldn't help but laugh at such a sight.

* * *

><p>Eijun was getting tired so he decided to take a break and walked out of the classroom. He was just going to take a small walk around the university. That's when he saw a bunch of students gathering around one area. If he remember correctly it was the school board.<p>

"What's going on here?" The brunet went to the where the students were gathered, that's when he noticed that Haruichi and another pink-haired boy was with him. It was the brother of Haruichi that he had met the first day.

"Haruichi!" Eijun called out to the pink-haired boy. Haruichi turned to the sound of his name being called. Ryousuke, his brother also turned when he heard a voice calling his younger brother.

"The new student." Ryousuke said.

"What's going on here?" Eijun asked.

"Somebody did an amazing art of the basketball team and a lot of people wants more of the art."

"Art." Eijun pushed through the crowd and saw the art. It was the drawing he had done. He didn't think it was that good, the drawing was small and it wasn't compete either.

"The basketball team got even more famous now." Ryousuke said.

"Is that so?" Eijun didn't like that his art was getting to much attention. The brunet did something unexpected and took the picture down from the board.

"What are you doing?" Haruichi was worried. Why did the brunet take the art down?

"This doesn't belong here."

"Did you draw that?" Ryousuke asked. Eijun just gave a nod. He didn't like others seeing his art. Just as the brunet was going to leave with the drawing in hand a hand grabbed the brunet. Eijun turned around and saw a familiar face. It was one of the members of the basketball team.

"It's one of the first king." Ryousuke never liked the group from the first kings.

"You're the one who drew this, right." The basketball member smiled. I'm Tsukinami Kou." Since the basketball member introduced himself it was only right for the brunet do the same.

"I'm Sawamura Eijun."

"Such a cute name for a cute person." The boy grinned.

"_Another weirdo is calling me cute."_

"_Is he flirting with him?" _The Kominato brothers thought as the same time.

"Did you put this drawing up here?" Eijun asked.

"Yes, I did." Kou replied.

"Why did you do that?" Eijun didn't like the idea.

"I thought I would get your attention and also get out team more attention."

"Well, you got my attention."

"It's shame to hide such a great work of art." The boy looked like he was interest in Eijun's art. You really capture us in your art." The boy still had his hand on Eijun. The brunet didn't even noticed but the two brothers did notice.

"You must really love drawing."

"I do." Eijun said it so fast. His face lite up when they talk about liking art. He loved art a lot, it was the only thing he was good at. Back then his friends had something they were really good at and it made him left out since he had nothing. His friends asked him to join them but he wasn't good that's when he saw his grandmother painting something and that's when he got into art.

"I would like for you to draw more of us." Kou smiled. But rather than the team I would like you to draw more of me."

"You're funny." Eijun couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll introduce you to my team." Before Eijun could even decline the blond dragged him. The students surrounding them watched as they left.

The noise of the gym door opening was heard.

"Kou, where the hell did you go?" His angry captain wasn't happy. The whole team couldn't practice without the blond, the ace of the team. The captain face changed from anger to surprise when he spotted a familiar face. It was the boy that had come to see their game the other day.

"You're the boy who draw the picture of us."

"His name is Sawamura Eijun-kun." Kou said.

"Can you let go of my hand?" Eijun said, finally.

"My bad." The blond giggled. I completely forgotten that I was holding your hand since its feels so nice and warm.

"He's flirting with him." All the members of the team couldn't believe this flirt was the ace of the team.

Kou introduce each members of the team. At the time they didn't realize that because of Eijun their life would change, like it had changed with Miyuki and the others.

"You're really talented." Kenma said. I couldn't believe that you could draw us so well. Eijun felt embarrassed from such words. All the members thought the brunet was cute when he looked so shy like that.

"You must be a first year."

"I am." Eijun replied. It's my first time in Tokyo." That's when they realize why the boy was so different from others.

* * *

><p>Eijun was heading back to his classroom when a group of boys appeared and stopped in front of the classroom. They didn't look like somebody from the class.<p>

"Can I help you?" Eijun asked. Some reason Eijun had a very bad feeling.

Eijun was pushed against the courtyard wall. He fell to the ground. The brunet looked up at the two guys who had brought him here. He didn't understand what was going on here.

"Did I do something wrong?" The brunet asked.

"How could you reject my beautiful sister?" One of the boys spoke. Eijun now understood everything. This was the brother of one of the girls that had confessed to him. Then again he couldn't remember which one it was since last couple of days a lot of girls had confessed to him.

"You loved you." The male was getting angry at Eijun but the brunet couldn't do anything about it. How did she fall for such a guy?" The boy kept on shouting out things. Eijun then saw the guy lift his hand up. The brunet could only thing of the worst thing that could happen. The boy was ready to punch the brunet but Eijun manage to dodge it in time.

"_He looks angrier now."_

"Let me hit you, damn it!" The male yelled in anger. From the looks of it the male was a third year student. While the male did all the hitting his friend just smile at the sight. Every punch and kick the third year did the brunet dodge them. Eijun was glad his grandfather shown him how to dodge but it wouldn't do anything if the other manage to hit him in the end. He couldn't keep on dodging. The male charged at the boy but as usual Eijun dodged but a scratch got on the boy's face.

"_How did this even happen?"_

While Eijun try to dodge again his foot got caught on something and made him trip and fall. Why did his clumsiness have to show up now of all times. He had a very bad feeling. The male smiled at the fact the first year couldn't dodge anymore. Eijun closed his eyes for the worst that would befall him but he didn't feel any pain.

"You bastard!" Eijun slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar face. It was one of the students from his class.

"Kamui-senpai." Eijun spoke the name of the student that had saved him. Kamui manage to scare the third years away. Kamui then walked toward the brunet and helped him up.

"Dodging won't do any good." Kamui said.

"I realize that." Eijun replied. But I don't like fighting so I rather get beat up then beat somebody up." Kamui couldn't believe the words that the brunet was saying.

"You're stupid."

A third year student was walking by when he saw the scene with Eijun.

"Chris, what you looking at?" Tanba turned to where his fellow third year was staring at.

"Isn't he the first year that everybody is talking about?"

"Looks like it." The two turned away from the scene and continued to walk to their destination.

"Kamui, where are you?" Blood and Kamiya had finally found their friend and saw he wasn't the only one there. Kamiya then saw a scratch on the brunet's right cheek and a small blood was dripping down.

"How did you get that?" Kamiya asked, pointing at the brunet's right cheek. Eijun touched his right cheek where Kamiya had pointed at. He then looked at his finger and saw the blood come. Suddenly something rushed through Eijun's mind. An image of blood rushed through his head, a memory maybe. Fear rose up in him, he didn't like this feeling.

"Oi!" Are you okay?" Blood asked when he saw the panic look on the brunet's face. Suddenly the boy eyes closed and fainted but Kamui caught the brunet before he fell toward the ground.

"What just happened?" Kamiya said.

"Let's take him to the infirmary." The three hurried to the infirmary.

Lucky there was a nurse there when they arrived. Kamui placed the brunet on one of the bed in the infirmary. The brunet didn't look well.

"What's wrong with him?" blood asked the school nurse.

"It seems that he's not good with blood, something to do with his past maybe." That was all the nurse said. I'm going to call one of students he is living with to come pick him up."

"Where does he live?"

"You brought him here without knowing that." The school nurse said. It wasn't a good expression he showed.

"He's part of Four Kings."

"What?" The three said in union. The three had been in the same class but didn't know such facts, well they didn't talk much so of course they didn't know.

The school nurse took the telephone and dialed the number of one of students in the dorm.

"Why is he in that dorm?" Kamui spoke. The other two was thinking the same. The brunet didn't look like the type to be in that dorm.

"The dorm that Kazuya Miyuki is in." Blood said.

"Looks like somebody is coming to pick Sawamura up." The school nurse said. I thought I was going to have a nice nap then you bunch show up.

"Kitsune, you should start acting like one." Kamiya didn't understand how this man became a school nurse, he was nothing like one.

"I will when you bunch stop calling me with my first name." The school nurse didn't even wear a white coat like most nurses wore. He just wore regular clothes. His normal would be that red shirt that matched his hair.

"He's coming so we better leave." Kamui said. Kamui looked one last time at the sleeping face of the brunet and then the three walked out the room. Just then they felt his presence. Miyuki entered the room. Kamui and the two turned to see him but Miyuki didn't see them. He was too worried about Eijun.

"Kitsune!" Miyuki shouted.

"He's fine." Kitsune said. Miyuki walked to where the brunet was on the bed.

"What happened?" The second year asked.

"I'm not too sure but it seems your friend here isn't good with blood." Kitsune took out a cigar and put to his mouth. You better watch more carefully." Miyuki carried the brunet in his arms. Also he should be careful around girls."

"Let's get you home." Miyuki said.

* * *

><p>When Eijun opened his eyes, he saw he was in a familiar room. His room in the four king's dorm. He didn't remember coming back home.<p>

"Are you feeling better?" Nagao entered the room with a tray with food on it.

"How did I get home?" Eijun asked.

"We got a call that you fainted and Miyuki went to go get you."

"I better thank him later on." Eijun said.

"Eijun-kun, I think you should be careful how you talk to girls?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got attacked by one of the girl's brother that confessed to you." The brunet then remember the events that happened earlier.

"I didn't think I did anything wrong."

"You didn't but even if you reject them, I don't think they take it well to the heart that they complain to others about it."

Akira placed the food on the side table then he noticed the scratch on the brunet's right cheek. It had a badge on now and was healing but it was sad to see such a sight.

When Miyuki had come home with Eijun in his arms everybody had worried look on their face. Miyuki had explained what Kitsune had told Miyuki. They didn't think the brunet was afraid of anything. They had to be careful around the boy. They had to keep the boy away from anything that would hurt him and that may make blood come.

"By the way who brought you to the infirmary?"

Eijun then remember that Kamui had saved him then he remember the other two appearing as well. Maybe they were the one who brought them. That was the last thing he remember was seeing his classmates.

There was a knock on the door and Miyuki appeared.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked.

"Miyuki." Eijun answered. I'm fine, thanks for picking me up." Miyuki walked to Eijun. The second year was still worried about the brunet. He also felt that somebody was with the brunet beside the school nurse. It was a familiar presence that he didn't like.

"Akira-senpai, there was a call for you earlier."

"Who called?" Nagao asked.

"Chris-senpai said there was going to be party held."

"Chris did."

"Who is Chris?" Eijun asked.

"You will meet him soon, he lives in the Three King's dorm." Nagao explained. The three dorm are the only one we get along with well." The last words were mumbles.

"You should eat and get some rest since it's getting pretty late." Nagao then walked out the room leaving only Miyuki and Eijun alone.

"I'll feed you."

"I can eat myself." Things was back to normal since Miyuki was treating him like a child again.

"I'm glad that you're safe." Miyuki mumbled.


	4. Scary Face

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>OhMy56 - Thanks for liking my story and you gave me such good idea but i changed it a bite. I liked the idea about the Yukata and i could see Eijun wearing one so i decided to puut that in the story. Thanks for the idea and thanks again for liking my story.<strong>

**aya -.- desu - Don't worry there will be more lovely dovely moments laters on. I didn't think i was going fast but i will try too. And Kamui and some other characters are OC that i had created but i made their appearance from some picture of guys i found in google images.**

**Second Hand of Hitsuzen - I will keep writing and thanks for liking the story, more coming.**

**Thanks for all for reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Scary Face<strong>

* * *

><p>It was finally the weekend and Eijun stayed home with the rest. It was the first time that they were all together since Eijun always went to class while the others stayed home. Eijun was in the living room with his drawing book. He was looking through all the things he draw, he didn't realize that he drew a lot of things.<p>

The brunet didn't think it would be this boring when he stayed at home. He didn't know how the others could stand being home. What did they usual do while they were home?" A sight escaped the brunet's mouth.

"Eijun-kun, do you want to go out with me?" Mei had showed up. He noticed the brunet looking bored out of his mind.

"Go where?" Eijun asked as he put his art book on the living room table.

"There's a few things I need to get." Eijun saw that Mei was already dressed for going out. Hurry and get ready." Eijun rushed to his room and changed to what he would wear outside.

The two walked into the city. Now that Eijun thought it was the first time that he had went out with somebody into the city. The brunet never went far since he was worried that he would get lost. The two walked into a lot of shops, it was all clothing stores.

"Are you buying some new clothes?" Eijun asked.

"Something like that." Mei answered. The blond looked through all the clothes. He was looking for something that matched him well but nothing was good enough for him. Eijun was getting tired from all this looking around. He wasn't used to shopping with another guy, he remember shopping with Wakana back in his hometown.

"Why are you buying a new outfit?" The brunet asked.

"Didn't you hear that there is going to be a party held?" Mei said. It's more like a festival then party."

"I'm not really interested in parties." Eijun always thought all parties were the same. He hated them for some reason. Back home he didn't like how people tried to talk to him because of his grandfather.

"Something wrong?" Mei asked when he saw the sad expression on the brunet's face. Eijun shook such thoughts away and return to his usual self. "It's nothing." He smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Mei asked as he looked at the watch he had on his right hand. The blond himself was getting hungry himself. They had left without having any lunch and they rushed out without thinking.

"A bit." Eijun said.

"Alright, then let's go get something good to eat." Mei grabbed the brunet's hand and dragged him to one of the stalls that was open.

"You don't have to hold my hand." Eijun didn't understand the city people. Miyuki was like that and so was Mei, why did they keep on doing things that made him nervous. Were all city people like this?

"The owner said it will take a while so wait there at the bench while I wait for our food." Mei pointed to the bench that he was talking about. The brunet wanted to help but Mei said he could do it himself so he waited at the bench.

"Eijun-kun." The brunet turned to the sound of his name.

"Haruiichi." The brunet was surprised to see the pink-haired boy. Like Eijun the other was dressed different.

"What are you doing here?" The short first year asked.

"I came here with a senpai." Eijun explained everything to his friend. What about you?"

"I was here with my older brother but he ran off when he saw something that caught his eyes." The pink-haired sat beside Eijun.

"So how is it living with them?"

"It's fine, why do you ask?"

"You haven't heard about that yet."

"What do you mean?" Eijun was curious to know what his friend meant. He also remember that Haruichi said something like this before but he never got to finish it. The brunet wanted to ask but then Haruichi's phone rang and then he had to leave.

After Mei came back with food in both his hands.

"I hope you like food from the stall." The blond smiled. Mei handed a box to the brunet. The two started having their lunch.

"It's good." Eijun smiled.

"By the way I saw you talking to somebody." Mei said.

"He's a friend from the university." Eijun explained. He was the first one I met when I was looking lost."

"If I'm correct he's the little brother of Ryou-san."

After they had finished eating their lunch and finished shopping the two decided it was time for them to go home, that's when the brunet realize something and stopped in the middle of the road.

"What's wrong?" Mei asked.

"I just remember I forgot something at the university."

"You get it anytime." Mei said. The blond was right but Eijun needed it right now and he couldn't wait until the school day.

"I have to go get it." Eijun then rushed toward the direction of the university. Mei looked at his watch and saw it was almost time for them to go to the party as well. Mei decided to text the brunet since he had already left the scene.

When Mei got home he saw everybody were getting ready to head to the party.

"Where's Eijun?" Miyuki asked.

"He said he forgot something at the university." Mei said. But I told him to come to the party afterward. Mei could see the disappointed look on the second year's face. Mei could understand Miyuki since the brunet affected all of them, a lot.

* * *

><p>Eijun had arrived at the university. He went straight to his classroom where he left the drawing he kept under his desk. He knew he could get it anytime but he really wanted to see his drawing. It was a drawing he did a couple days ago. It was a drawing of a dream he had, he himself didn't know what he had drawn. Eijun could see it anytime since he decided to leave at school but he wanted to see it suddenly.<p>

"Is somebody in here?" A girl's voice snapped the boy from looking at the pictured and turned to the door. It was a girl that he had seen around the campus but never talked to. She was very clumsy and made a lot of mistakes. He had helped her one time picking up her book when she had dropped them.

"It's you." Eijun said. The girl recognized Eijun also. The girl used to always watch the brunet draw and she was so interested in him. The brunet also helped her when she was in trouble.

"I'm Yoshikawa Haruno." She introduced herself. Eijun was going introduce himself as well but then the girl opened her mouth. Sawamura-kun, thank you for the other day."

"You know who I am?" Eijun asked.

"Yes, the whole campus knows who you are." She smiled. The girl realize that she was supposed to look for the runaway actor. She had completely forgotten about it while talking to the brunet.

"Is something wrong?" Eijun asked. The girl had a panic expression on her face. It was just like that time that he had helped her pick her books up. The girl looked like she finally got an idea when she stared at the brunet.

"Can you please do me a favor?" She had both her hands together in a praying matter. She looked like she was really in a pinch. The brunet was supposed to go that party but he didn't have to be in time and plus he wasn't really interested in parties anyway.

"Alright, I will help you." The brunet smiled.

Haruno brought the brunet the classroom that she was attending. The girl wasn't the only one there, a bump of other students were there.

"Haruno, where have you been?" One of the girls shouted at the girl.

"I'm sorry Senpai but I couldn't find him but I found a replacement." She knew her senpai was going to get upset. Her senpai then turned to the brunet that was standing beside the red-haired girl.

"You." She said. The senpai walked around the brunet and looked at him up and down. Eijun didn't like the way she looked at him.

"Stop scaring the first year." Another student in the classroom said. The guy who spoke noticed something when he looked at the brunet.

"You're that new student."

"Yea." Eijun replied. It seemed like he was pretty famous since everybody knew he met said the same thing about him.

"I'm sorry that Haruno dragged you here."

"It's no problem." Eijun said.

"Our model ran away so we were in a pinch but since you're here all is well." He smiled. The guy measured the brunet seeing if the size of the clothes they had would fit Eijun.

"You're just prefect." He smiled. You're better than the previous model."

After Eijun was told to change into different clothes. It was a dark blue yukata. Eijun never wore a yukata before, but he had seen others wore it before. Like his grandfather. He wasn't sure if he was wearing it right.

"Senpai, is this how to wear it?" He asked the senpai.

"Here let me help you." The senpai then helped the brunet to wear the yukata property.

"By the way Sawamura-kun, why are you in the university?"

"I forget something and need it today and how do you know my name?"

"Everybody heard of you since your one of the Four Kings." He smiled.

"I'm not really part of them." Eijun mumbled.

"By the way I'm Ono Hiroshi."

Eijun was finally dressed property in the Yukata. He didn't know exactly what to do since Haruno didn't explain anything to him so he was worried. Ono realize what the brunet was thinking just gave the boy a smile. "Relax, all you're doing in modeling for us."

An hour went by and Eijun was finally finished. He didn't think modeling was such hard work. He saw people do it in TV and thought it was piece of cake for them but now he knows how hard it is. The brunet sat down on one of the chairs to take a rest. Suddenly he heard his phone ring. He saw that Mei was calling him, he didn't know why he would be calling him.

"Hello." He spoke.

"You haven't forgotten that you're supposed to attend the party now have you." Just like Mei said the brunet had forgotten all about the party.

"Of course I haven't." The brunet laughed but Mei could tell the first year was lying.

"Hurry up." The call ended and the brunet got up.

"I need to hurry before I get in trouble from the senpai."

"I heard that there was a party going on tonight." Ono said.

"Ono-senpai, were you invited too."

"I was but I don't have time to attend since I'm way too busy with my class."

"I better hurry and get change." Eijun was about to change but Ono stopped the first year.

"You're going to be even later if you waste your time changing so just go like that." Eijun realize that his senpai was right and he should hurry up. Ono put his regular clothes in a plastic bag and handed to the brunet. Eijun also put some paper in the bag since he thought he might get bored and draw something if that happened.

"Thanks Ono-senpai." Eijun said.

Eijun then rushed out the classroom and out the university and headed to the direction of where the party was being held. The brunet saw people was staring at him, of course since he was dressed in a yukata. But he didn't care since if he was late.

* * *

><p>Eijun finally arrived at his destination. There were a lot of people, somehow he didn't like the feeling since he wasn't used to crowded places. His eyes then went to where Miyuki and the other senpais were. He was going to go talk to them but notice they were busy talking somebody he didn't know and he didn't want to interrupt them.<p>

The brunet walked around the place. They said party but it was outside and there were lots of stalls out like some kind of festival just like what Mei had told him this morning. Why did he come when he said he wasn't interest in parties?

Eijun then saw a tall cherry blossom tree and thought maybe if he climbed up there he could see everything. The brunet did what he thought, it wasn't hard climbing a tree since he used to climb trees and such as a child. The brunet then took out the papers in his bag that he had put before he left the university. Just like he thought he could see everything including the people in the party, from the tree they looked smaller than when he was on the ground. The brunet looked around then took out his pencil and starting drawing something. Eijun didn't realize that fireflies had started surround the first year since his eyes were elsewhere. Not only that many students spotted the first year and you could say they were captivated by him. Maybe it was his yukata that made him stood out so much or the fact his eyes looked so focus on the thing he was drawing or maybe it was the fact that the fireflies were surrounding the innocent boy.

"There you are." Eijun looked down and saw Miyuki. The second year had a smile on his face but you couldn't really say that was a smile since there was a tint of annoyance on his face.

"_He looks mad."_

"Miyuki Kazuya." The brunet spoke. Miyuki hated when the first year called his name like that. The boy showed no respect to him unlike the others. Miyuki gestured the boy to come down with his hands and just like that the brunet came down falling, the second year was scared that the brunet was going to injure himself but Eijun came down on his feet like he was some cat.

"What is it?" Eijun asked.

"There's some people that wants to meet you but more important what are you wearing?" Miyuki didn't understand why the brunet was wearing a yukata and how he got one in the first place.

"I was helping out Ono-senpai and ended up wearing one and didn't change since I would be late." The boy looked at the yukata he was wearing and back at Miyuki. Does it look weird?"

"That's not the problem."

"_Darn, he's cute."_

"_Why is he wearing a yukata?" The other senpais thought._

Miyuki took hold of Eijun hand and led him toward the people he wanted the brunet to meet. It wasn't just one person that Eijun was meeting.

"You must be the rumored first year." Chris smiled at the brunet. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Eijun said as he bowed his head. I'm Sawamura Eijun." Chris looked confused by the first year. He had never met somebody who bow to him before and they weren't that far off from their grade.

"He's like that to everybody." Nagao whispered into Chris's right ear.

"I'm Takigawa Chris." When the brunet looked up at the guy, he could tell that the person before him looked very mature. Chris wasn't the only one that Eijun met that day, he met the other third years too.

"How did you like the city so far?" Tetsuya Yuki another third year asked.

"It's nice." The brunet replied. Beside Chris and Tetsu, there was Kominato Ryousuke that Eijun had already met before. Masuko Tooru who was eating some pudding. Jun Isashiki, the loud mouth of the group. Shirasu Kenjirou, he doesn't speak much.

* * *

><p>After greeting everybody Eijun decided to take a break and walk around. Even when Miyuki had told him not to go anywhere. The brunet found a small park to rest, there was even a pond there. Eijun didn't notice that there was a rock on the ground and his feet slipped and he fell down on the ground with his face on the ground.<p>

"That hurts."

The brunet then heard footsteps coming his way. Why did something like this happen when somebody were close by?" Not just that he didn't like the way he was appearing right now.

"Isn't it the first year?" Eijun recognized the voice. It wasn't just one person that had appeared. Eijun tried to get up from such embarrassing position but then he was pulled up from the ground, when the brunet looked it was Kamui who had helped him up.

"Thanks." Eijun said.

Eijun found it strange being with these guys. They never really talked to him much and they didn't look like they were interested in him since day one. The brunet then remember something.

"Thank you for helping me the other day." Eijun bowed his head.

"Can you not do that?" Kamui had seen that the brunet did that a lot and to be honest he didn't like it. The boy was kind of like a girl when he did that, not like he was one.

"How come you're wearing a Yukata?" Blood asked.

"Oh this." Eijun then explained to the three what had happened and how he ended up wearing a Yukata.

"That's why you arrived wearing that." Kamiya smiled. It looks cute on you."

"_Cute." _Eijun didn't know how many people have called him cute already but it was getting annoyed but he couldn't say that.

"You were also in the party."

"Yea." Kamiya replied. It was boring until you made your appearance and climbed that tree." Eijun didn't think anybody saw him when he arrived, guess he was wrong about that.

"First year, try not to give a person the wrong idea." Kamui said.

"What do you mean?" Eijun asked.

"Girls."

"What?" Eijun didn't understand what his senpai was trying to say.

"He means try not to lead girls on." Kamiya being the nicer one in the group spoke with a smile on his face.

"I didn't lead anybody on." Eijun spoke like it was no lie.

"_Does he not know what he is doing?" The three thought in union._

"By the way Senpai can you not call me that first year and just call me by my name." To be honest the first year was getting annoyed with the way they spoke to him. When they called him first he wouldn't know who they would be talking to if there were other first years around.

"Eijun, where are you?" Miyuki had arrived and saw the brunet with three familiar faces, people he didn't want to see. The second year grabbed the brunet by the hand. Let's go." Miyuki dragged the brunet by the hand and away without Eijun getting a chance to say goodbye to the three. Eijun didn't notice but there was tension in the air around them.

"He's still the same, huh." Kamui couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh. The other two felt the same way.

* * *

><p>"I found the idiot." Miyuki announced once they got back to the group.<p>

"Who are you calling idiot!" Eijun yelled.

"The one who's wearing a yukata and looking cute." Miyuki replied.

"Aren't you embarrassed to say something like that?" The brunet couldn't help but blush. Why was he blushing? He hated how he was feeling and it was all Miyuki's fault. He didn't know why the second year said the word cute a lot to him, he didn't like it but somehow he got used to it but still it was annoying to hear it over and over again.

"This is all your fault." Eijun mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Miyuki asked. The second had heard it but played it like he didn't since he was having the time of his life. You could since Eijun's arrival the days had been funnier than before.

"Nothing."

"Sawamura, are you having fun?" Chris asked. He was the host so it was natural for him to ask.

"It's alright." Eijun said. It wasn't like he was bored nor not liking it. It was both so he gave the senpai his honest answer. The third year understand and agree with him.

"Chirs-senpai, where's Nori?" Miyuki asked.

"He got caught helping music club tonight so he couldn't come."

"Who's that?" Eijun asked.

"He's a second year and lives in the four kings with Chris and the rest." Miyuki explained. There are a lot of people you haven't met yet since most of them don't attend classes like we do."

Chris and the rest left for a while and left Miyuki and Eijun alone.

"I don't get why waste time not attend classes."

"Why go when there are no teachers to teach you." Eijun got what Miyuki was saying but still it's a waste to come here to study when your parents are the one who are paying for them to come to school. He was afraid to ask his parents about moving to Tokyo for school but they understood, well his father was different at first. He even ignored the brunet and pretend he wasn't there, it was so childish. His mother on the other hand understood. Just thinking about it gave the brunet a headache. His father had gone drinking with Wakana's father and started saying such nonsense to him. In the end his father let him leave.

"Don't your parents care about it?"

"They don't." Miyuki said with a straight face but the brunet could tell there was something else in the way that Miyuki said those words.

"There's no parents that don't care about their child." Eijun said.

"An-"

"What?" Eijun heard Miyuki say something but he didn't know what it was since it was so low so he asked again.

"You're annoying." Miyuki had snapped at the brunet. Eijun was shocked since he had never seen Miyuki speak to him like that and the face Miyuki had a scary. It scared him.

Miyuki then walked away leaving Eijun alone.


	5. True Self

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>OhMy56 - Thanks for the idea and its good idea and i liked it and put just a little part since i already had an idea in my head what to do with my story. Thanks for supporting my story and having such good ideas of your own.<strong>

**KiraMiracle - I do check my work but when i upload it doesn't seem right so thanks for pointing it out and i fixed that.**

**Koku - I am doing my best as i can. I take my work really seriously. And i don't use Google translate.**

**tamlesstiger - thank you for reading my story...miyuki will dont worry and I try my best.**

**thanks for reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5 - True self<em>**

* * *

><p>The next day Miyuki acted like his normal self. Eijun wasn't happy about it since he acted like he had never snapped at the brunet at all. But inside Eijun was kind of glad since he didn't like the way the second year looked. There was fear in him when he saw Miyuki's angry face.<p>

"What's on your mind?" It was noon and Eijun was with Haruichi. Furuya was busy so it was just the two of them for lunch.

"It's nothing." Eijun said.

"I heard that you attended that party." Haruichi said.

"Yea." Eijun went even those he didn't want to be there. Maybe he should have not gone but if he didn't his senpais would give him such a headache. He knew Nagao-senpai would give him a lecture.

"How is your class going?" Haruichi asked. I hear that you still go to class even those there is no sensei."

"Yea but I go since it's a waste not too since my parents paid for the school."

"That's true." Haruichi agreed. The shorter boy then looked at his watch. Looks like lunch is almost over."

The two packed up and started getting ready to leave. Eijun walked Haruichi to his class. On the way back he saw that board that has all the information that the school had about important things, such as classes and things that going on town, one thing got his eyes.

"Maybe I should do this." Eijun took the sheet that was stuck on the board. He looked at it carefully, it didn't look like it would cost money since it was part of the university and students were free to do it.

The first time that the brunet heard of this University he was really excited about it and couldn't wait to leave and attend but now his feelings were slowly disappearing since the teachers don't care about the smart students. Eijun lived in the country side and knew one thing that the students here are spoiled like Miyuki for example, he does what he wants without anybody caring about it.

He likes living with Miyuki and the other senpais but they are like some rich kids that have everything and their parents don't care what they do.

"_Why did I come here for anyway?"_

As Eijun thought about it he started walking toward the class he always goes to even those he knew that nobody would be there. When he entered the classroom he looked around. Just like he was thinking nobody was there. It was sad to see nobody there, it made him sad, and he missed his friends from back home. He missed seeing their smiling face and greeting him every day. He missed it all.

A tear fell from his face. Unknown to him somebody was watching the brunet from afar. He was wondering why the boy was crying, he never seen the brunet cry before. Eijun was always smiling but this was sight he never thought he would see.

Eijun looked at the sheet of paper he had one last time and then walked out the classroom. There was nothing in this room for him so he decided to take a chance and do what he felt like he should do.

Eijun stood in front of a huge building. It was his first time that he went into the city without anybody else. He could understand how this studio and the university were related since they were designed similar and huge and inside Eijun thought these building must cost a lot of money.

Eijun felt nervous just standing there. His feet were shaking that he couldn't move from the spot he was standing in.

"_Why am feeling like this?"_

"Are you a student from the University?" Eijun turned around to the source of the voice. He saw a young man standing there. The man didn't look like any student that he seen around. He looked older and looking at the young man he got the same feeling as when he met Miyuki and the rest, he had that shine.

The young man had red hair that was a bit spiked up and yellow eyes but his right eye had a eye patch over it and Eijun could see some kind of strange writing on his neck. It was some kind of tattoo and also the guy was wearing dressy clothes.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Ye-s!" Eijun shuttered without meaning to. He was so focus on the man before him that he forgot about everything else.

"Are you here to attend classes here?" Eijun thought about it but he wasn't so sure about it. He wanted to learn more art since at the university there was no teacher to teach him.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked.

"It's nothing." Without meaning to Eijun ran away from the man and started heading home.

"He's a strange one." The man walked inside the building where he met with others that were probably his friends.

* * *

><p>Eijun got home and ran straight to his room without saying any greeting to anybody. He didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. His thoughts went back to that man and why did he run away, there wasn't anything to run from but he did.<p>

Eijun took the art book from his bag and started drawing something. The guy's face was still in Eijun's mind so his hands started moving and drew the man he had just met. All he was good at was drawing.

"Eijun-kun." There was knock on his door.

"Nagao-senpai."

Akira opened the door and found Eijun on the bed with art book. It wasn't unusual since Akira had got used to the boy drawing from time to time. It was like that art book was his life.

"I got worried when you went straight to your room."

"I'm sorry but it's nothing." He said.

Akira wasn't liking the answer the brunet was giving him but he wouldn't push it. Akira sat beside the brunet on his bed and looked over what Eijun drawing a shock look was appeared on the senior's face.

"Is something the matter?" Eijun asked when he saw the change in Akira's expression.

"Did you meet this man?" Akira asked, more like demanded. His voice was louder than before.

"I saw him in the city." Eijun said.

Nagao wasn't looking good. He swore that he was going to have a headache. Everything always leads to that man to him.

"Is something wrong with this man?" Eijun asked but it looked like Akira wasn't going answer.

"It's nothing for you to worry about but if you see him again I hope you won't interact with him in any way."

Eijun didn't understand what his senpai was talking about.

"Anyway I made something to eat so come down." Akira left the room leaving a confused Eijun there sitting on his bed.

When Eijun arrived to the dining room he saw that everybody seated to their seats. There was a strange aura around them but Eijun ignored it and thought of it as nothing. Eijun sat to the empty seat that had to be beside Miyuki.

"What's happened to your hands?" Miyuki asked when he saw that Eijun's hand looked so worn out. Eijun hadn't noticed.

"You must have been drawing again." He smiled. Miyuki got up from his seat and got a wet cloth and cleanse the brunet's worn out hands. Miyuki was being nice to him that it felt so unreal since Miyuki is never nice.

"What?" Miyuki asked when he notice the stare he was getting from the first year.

"It's nothing." He said as he turned away from Miyuki.

"Did you go somewhere today?" Kuramochi asked. You're late than usual."

"I went to the city to check out something." Everybody looked at the brunet like he had done something wrong.

"Next time ask one of us to go with you, idiot." Kuramochi looked annoyed. What if you got lost?"

"You don't know this place well and you can always ask us for help." Sanada said.

"I agree with Youichi since you're like a little rabbit."

"Huh?" Eijun didn't like the way Mei said that about him.

* * *

><p>That night Eijun laid in his bed thinking about the conversion. His senpais were all treating him like a little kid which annoyed him. He was a university student, god damn it. It made him even angrier just thinking about it but he couldn't snap at them since they were older than him and his parents always said to respect your elders.<p>

Eijun then heard his door open. He knew only one person who would come in without knocking.

"Miyuki Kazuya."

"At least call me senpai." He said annoyed. Eijun couldn't help it since he didn't see Miyuki like a senpai since he kept on teasing him. Eijun stopped and thought about that night again.

Miyuki walked toward Eijun and laid on the bed beside the brunet. For some reason Eijun felt nervous.

"You're acting a bite strange." Miyuki spoke. Are you scared because I got angry the other night?"

"_So he remembers."_

"I'm sorry that I made you feel afraid." He said as he took his right on and touched the brunet's cheeks. But you made me angry so it couldn't be help." Suddenly Miyuki's tone of voice changed making Eijun feel more afraid. This was a side of Miyuki that Eijun hadn't seen before and it frighten him more than it did before.

"Am I scaring you?" He smirked. Eijun couldn't say a thing to this Miyuki.

"You know I don't need parents." Miyuki said in a cold tone. I got really annoyed when you kept saying how much parents should care for their child."

"Is this the real you?" Eijun finally opened his mouth.

"Why?" Don't you like the real me?" Eijun wondered if the others also knew about this side of Miyuki. Miyuki's hand was cold but soft. Did Miyuki go outside that made his hands so cold?

After a while Miyuki pulled the brunet into a hug and then both of them laid down on the bed without saying a word. Eijun felt something when Miyuki hugged him a strange feeling, maybe there was more to Miyuki. Eijun's eyes slowly closed as he drifted to sleep.

Miyuki on the other hand was still awake. He thought about the times before Eijun had arrived to the dorm.

_A year ago Miyuki and the rest were at the dorm as usual. It was nothing new to them. When they entered the University they were shock when the teachers gave them the cold shoulders but they didn't care about it since it was how they treated them._

_Miyuki wanted to quit school but then he thought about his parents and he didn't want to go to the home where his parents would always gave him the cold shoulders. When he met Kuramochi and the others he felt good since he wasn't the only one with problems with his parents._

_In the end he decided not to quit school and just not attend since there was no point to attend his classes since the teachers never did show up. He still could remember the first couple of days of his arrival. He was placed into the famous dorm for being a genius, not to mention having a handsome face._

_The second year gotten used to not attending his classes that he started to get lazy to do anything but then Nagao-senpai had explained to him that all famous dorms had to go to some meeting and that's when they heard about the new student. In the meeting they had mention a new student would come in the middle of year to look around the University._

"_What's so important that they brought the new student up?" Miyuki asked his senpai._

"_He's like us." Nagao said. That explains a lot to Miyuki. He would be treated the same way that they have been treated, he wonders how long this one would last since the last new student they had didn't last much and just quit school._

_Just like they explained in the meeting the new student arrived at the University with his father. Miyuki wasn't really interested but he was surprised when he saw the student. He had brunet hair and honey-caramel eyes. The brunet was wearing a white shirt and black pants so when Miyuki saw the boy he could tell the boy had just come from his high school._

"_Is that the new student?" Kuramochi asked. The two first years looked at the student as he looked around with his father but his father didn't look like he was happy._

"_Can you stop acting like that when we are here?" Eijun was annoyed. _

"_I will when you decline this school."_

"_It's a University and my answer will be the same so stop acting mad already." Eijun couldn't think because of his father. It would have been better if his mother had come then he wouldn't have that problem but the thing was she couldn't drive._

"_I'm going on ahead." Eijun said leaving his father behind without letting him say anything since the brunet was long gone._

_When the brunet ran off on his way Miyuki also followed making Miyuki follow him as well. Miyuki and Kuramochi didn't come to the University much but today Nagao had mention it and both got curious so they went to the University._

_The two watched as the brunet explored the University and from the brunet's expression he looked happy from what he saw. The University was big and had everything and he was more interest in the art class. _

_Miyuki couldn't help but smile at that happy face that the brunet was making. Suddenly the boy took out something from his bag which looked like a sketch book. But on the front it said art book. The brunet started moving his pencil that was on his left hand and started drawing something Miyuki was curious what the boy was staring._

"_I'm going see." Miyuki said._

"_Are you stupid?"_

"_If you say that it not so funny." Miyuki said with a dead face. Miyuki was about walk to the brunet but stopped when he saw the boy's father coming._

"_There you are!" His father had been panting a lot. The father didn't look happy but Eijun on the other hand had a smile on his face. He was glad he came to this University._

"_Papa, I'm going to attend this University." Eijun's father face went pale. He thought that Eijun would change his mind but he was wrong. Even his mother was right about this._

_In the end Miyuki didn't get to talk to the brunet but he didn't mind since he knew that he would meet him when the boy would enter the University but what Miyuki didn't know was he would be living in the same dorm as him._

"_I don't like that look in your eyes." Kuramochi said._

"_Why thank you." Miyuki smirked._

"_Damn you!"_

Miyuki stroke's Eijun's hair and thought about many things. His eyes didn't move away from the sleep boy but unknown to Miyuki the brunet was pretending to be asleep.

"You're different from us since you have parents who love you." Eijun was shock to hear such things. He thought inside his head what Miyuki said was really true or not. How can a parent not love their own child?"

"You don't know it but I saw you when you came to the University for a Tour."

* * *

><p>The next day Eijun didn't go to the University but instead went to the studio that he was the day before. He didn't know why he came but he was curious about the studio. In the sheet he read it said they do many classes including art. He kind of felt bad since he lied to the rest saying he was going to the University.<p>

"It's not really a lie since I'm attending something else."

"You're that boy from yesterday." The same man that Eijun saw before appeared once again but this time Eijun didn't run away but stared right back at the man and smiled and walked inside the building.

"Strange kid." He said as he followed the brunet inside. He saw the brunet talking to the reception about looking around to see if he would like to attend the classes here or not.

"What's your name?" The reception asked.

"Sawamura Eijun."

"What?!" The man yelled without meaning and he wasn't the only one who yelled his friends from yesterday yelled his name as well. The brunet turned around when he heard the noise.


	6. Found out

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>Redpenkiller - It won't be revealed this chapter but i will reveal it later on.<strong>

**OhMy56 - Glad to hear it, even if i don't put all your ideas i like to hear it since your ideas are nice as well.**

**KiraMiracle123 - That's just the way i write since i'm new to writing and all so i try to but don't know much. I'm still learning so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Found out<strong>

* * *

><p>Beside the young man from yesterday stood two other. Eijun was going ask them why they were staring at him but he got interrupted by the reception.<p>

"You can go in and look around." Eijun thought it was nothing important so he thought about them staring at him as in nothing and he headed inside to look around. The place wasn't that big compared to the University but it was still big. He didn't like big places since he could get lost. He almost got lost the first day of University, lucky for him that Haruichi was there to show him the way.

The classes here in the studio were a bit smaller than the one at the University. Then something clicked in his head, would they even let him in since they know how smart him. He watched from the outside how students were doing in their classes. Some were doing art, others music and dancing and such.

Eijun had seen enough so he headed back to the entrance. The guys from before were not there anymore, he was curious about them but not much about it. He headed out the door not before thanking the reception.

When Eijun got out the building he realize something. He had lost something and it was an important thing since that was the only thing he could use to go back home. He was feeling that what Kuramochi-senpai said was true but he try not to give in. He went back to the studio and asked around if they saw a small map that he had made.

Then something clicked in him, did he even bring it with him when he came. He remembered the way to get to the studio but going back was another story.

"It shouldn't be so hard." So he thought but he had been walking around for almost two hours and still hadn't been back, he was sure his senpais were going to get worried. He told them he was attending classes today at the University.

He was walking around thinking so hard that he didn't notice that he bump into somebody. Somebody larger than he was and the look the man before him gave him was not a good one.

"Sorry." Eijun apologized. The brunet was going to leave but a group of men stopped him and from what Eijun could see they were with the man he bump into.

"_This isn't looking good." _Eijun didn't think he would get into trouble like he was getting in right now.

"That's not nice just leaving like that." The man from behind said.

"I apologized, didn't I?" Eijun said.

"You did but I want more than just that." The brunet didn't like the way this was going. His mother always told him to watch where he was walking but he completely forgot to do that. Eijun didn't know what to do since he wasn't good at defending himself and he wasn't a fighter like most people.

"Why don't you come home with us?"

"What?" Eijun didn't understand what the man was saying. He thought these guys wanted to beat him up or something and why would he say such a thing.

"You're kind of cute, you know."

"Huh?" Eijun finally understand where this was going and he didn't like it.

"I'm a boy, you know." Eijun pointed at himself.

"We all know that." The guy smirked. The brunet felt that he wasn't getting away from this safety but what could he do his way to escape was blocked from both side. Just then he heard some footsteps and it wasn't just one.

"That isn't nice ganging up on one person." Eijun recognized the voice. The brunet turned around and saw his fellow classmates, well if you could call them that.

"Kamiya, Blood and Kamui." Eijun spoke their names.

Without a second to waste Kamui started to beat the guys up. He didn't need the help from the other two. Eijun was a bit surprised he never seen a real fight and from the looks Kamui was really strong. The guys that ganged up on Eijun couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

"Why are you here alone?" Kamiya asked. Eijun then explained to the three everything and also the part of how he got lost.

"I pictured something like that." Blood said.

"We'll take you home." Kamui spoke annoyed but he was just glad that they spotted the brunet in time before anything happened to him. "You, next time try not to come here alone."

"Why were you here in the first place?" Blood asked.

"I was looking around the studio." Eijun said.

"Studio." They all said in union.

It was getting late and Kamui had a bad feeling about it. And it had do with the dorm that Eijun was staying at. He still didn't understand why the brunet lived with those guys from the looks Eijun was different even those he was smart.

"You have to be careful in this part of the city." Kamiya said. Just then Eijun foot hit a small rock on the ground and made him fall over.

"Just when you said that." Blood said.

The brunet looked messy from falling on the ground. Eijun was clumsy and the three wonder how he was living his life until now.

"Let's get you clean up in our place since its closer." Kamiya said. Kamui helped the brunet up and they headed to the place they were staying at.

"This isn't a dorm." Eijun said.

"We don't live in the dorms." Blood said. Eijun was curious but didn't ask any questioned. They let the brunet use their bath since the brunet looked like he needed it.

"_How did things turn out like this?" Kamui and the two were just walking around the city like they usual do, they didn't expect to see the brunet from their University and to top it off some guys were hitting on him._

"_I know what you're thinking." _Blood thought. The brunet was popular at the University without him knowing a lot of girls and guys fell for him, yea guys too. Eijun had a charm that made many like him without him knowing it.

* * *

><p>The three heard the door to the bathroom open and the brunet came out wearing a long black t-shirt that Kamui had lent Eijun.<p>

"This is kind of big one me." He said.

"_He's kind of cute."_ All three thought in union.

"It's getting kind of late, you could always stay here." Kamiya offered since he didn't want the brunet to go off on his own late at night and it could be dangerous.

"I'll have to call to let them know." Eijun took his cell phone and started dial the home number of the house.

"Eijun-kun, is that you?" A worried Akira was on the other line. We were worried since you didn't come home in time."

"Sorry but I kind of got lost." Eijun didn't want to admit it but it was true.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at a classmate's home and was thinking to stay over since it already gotten this late." Eijun said looking out the window. Suddenly Eijun heard another voice on the line.

"Where are you?"

"Miyuki."

"Where is the place?" He repeated. I'll come and pick you up."

"What's the address of this place?" Eijun asked the three. Miyuki said he will pick me up." He wasn't expecting something like this but he didn't mind.

"It seem somebody doesn't like the idea of him sleeping over." Kamiya mumbled low that Eijun wouldn't hear but the other two could.

After telling the brunet the address, he told Miyuki on the other line and the call ended. Eijun then realize that his clothes were being washed.

"My clothes aren't dry yet." He said with worried look.

"You can come pick them up next time." Kamiya said. Kamiya shook his head and thought the whole reason the brunet was in this mess was because of him getting lost. On second thought why don't I bring it to you at the University?"

"But, you guys are never in class." Kamiya couldn't deny that fact.

"I have an idea." Blood said. Why don't we give you our numbers?" Kamui didn't think it was a good idea but it was better than the brunet wondering around and getting lost again. If he had his number he could call them if he needed help.

"There something that was on my mind." Kamui said looking at the brunet.

"What?" Eijun asked.

"Why didn't you ask Miyuki or your other senpais when you got lost."

"Well they don't know I was in the city." He said. Eijun didn't tell anybody that he was looking

In fifteen minutes Miyuki arrived at the apartment where the three lived. Miyuki didn't look pleased but he didn't show it on his face.

"Thanks for looking out for him." Miyuki said as he pulled the brunet. The three stood there not knowing what to say it was strange to see Miyuki, they used to be friends but now they couldn't even talk to each other.

Hours later Miyuki and Eijun arrived home.

"Take it off." Miyuki demanded.

"Huh?" Eijun looked confused at his senpai.

"Take that damn shirt off." Miyuki yelled. Miyuki didn't like the fact that Eijun was wearing another man's shirt. It pissed Miyuki up that he got angered at such things.

"Why?" Eijun asked.

"Just do it!" Miyuki said as he headed to his room.

Eijun went to his room and did as Miyuki told him but he didn't understand why he had to take it off since Eijun kind of liked the shirt he was wearing. It was big but comfy to wear around.

* * *

><p>Eijun was sitting out the courtyard. He was drawing as usual and nobody was in class so he thought maybe it would be nice to draw something to do with nature like the flowers that the courtyard had. He had drawn many people already so he thought why not things instead of people.<p>

While the brunet sat down, he noticed a boy. The boy seemed to be around the same age, and was also alone. He was looking at his cell phone in his right hand and a banana on his left. The boy then took a bite from the banana. It was funny the way the boy was doing two things at once.

Eijun stood up moving toward the boy. He noticed the boy was concerting on his cell phone but when Eijun looked there was nothing on the screen that he was looking at, it was more like he was waiting for a call from somebody. The other boy finally noticed Eijun and put his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Hum, I saw you from over there." Eijun spoke. The brunet started to get kind of shy since he never talked to somebody other than others who introduced him to them. So it was kind of new for him that he didn't know what more to say.

"I know you." The boy spoke.

"You do." Eijun said.

"You're living with Sanada-senpai." He said.

"Yea." Eijun replied.

"Sawamura Eijun, right." He said. Eijun nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm Todoroki Raichi." He said.

"Todoroki-kun." Eijun said.

"Just call me Raichi."

"Raichi-kun, were you waiting for a call?"

"You could say that." He said. Sanada-senpai said he would call me or text me but he hasn't so I'm really mad." Raichi started to stuff his face with the banana again, after he was finish he took another one from his pocket.

"_He must really like bananas."_

"Are you close with Sanada-senpai?" Eijun asked.

"You could say that." He said. Raichi then told Eijun of how the two met in junior high and story was so long that Eijun was sure he was going to fall sleep that's when his phone rang which Eijun was glad for because he was sure he couldn't keep up with Raichi anymore than he already had.

"Sanada-senpai, you're late!" Raichi looked really pissed on his expression he was showing. But when Raichi talked to Shunpei he could tell how happy he looked. Like Shunpei was somebody very important to the boy.

The call ended with a happy looking Raichi.

"You look happy." Eijun said.

"Sanada-senpai said he going to spend some time with me, finally." Eijun just realized that Raichi had a scar.

"Did…did it hurt?" Raichi was confused by Eijun words but realized what the other meant. Raichi then touched his cheek where the scar was. It was first anybody ever asked about his scar beside Shunpei. He was glad there were others who cared.

"…Yeah. But I am okay now!" He said. Raichi was somebody that said what was in his mind and there was something he really wanted to ask when he saw the brunet.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Those words made the Brunet shock that he almost forgot how to breathe from the words that Raichi said.

"What do you mean boyfriend?" He said. Shouldn't you say girlfriend, and the answer is no I don't."

"I mean what I say." Raichi said. Don't you know that everybody in your dorm are homo?" Eijun thought he was going to have heart-attack when his new friend told him such things. He then recall that Haruichi always tried to tell him something important but they were always interrupted.

"That wasn't what he was trying to say, was it." He mumbled.

"I'm sure somebody must have fallen for you already." Raichi smirked since he already knew the answer to that since he had been talking to Shunpei and he always tell Raichi everything that goes around in the dorm. He wished he was in the same dorm but that was impossible since he wasn't as smart as he was and the dorm he was staying at wasn't half bad so it was fine for him.


	7. Mine

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>tamelesstiger -I'm glad to hear that you understand my writing. Haha I was laughing when I wrote that part. No thank you for always reading my story.<strong>

**OhMy56 - Thanks for the idea and i did get some inspirations. I like hearing your idea because it lets me think and decided where my story is headed most of the time. Eijun does seem like he doesn't care about anything else but art but that's not how he is, well not how i made him to be so don't worry and Eijun's past will be revealed later on.**

**funderbap - I'm happy to hear you like my story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Mine<strong>

* * *

><p>The things that Raichi had told the brunet was still in his mind. He couldn't even concrete on his art anymore. It wasn't that he was against it or anything but he never really thought about the same sex liking each other. Back home he had friends like and being the good friend he was understood them.<p>

"_Is the relationship the same when you like a girl or different?" _Eijun then made up his mind and decided to go to the University library and do a bit of research but there wasn't any information on the books about such things so he thought maybe the school against such things so he decided it's best to go to a public library instead.

Eijun headed out the University entrance and was going go to the city library but stopped when he saw Raichi and it looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Raichi-kun." Eijun called out the boy's name.

"Eijun."Raichi said when he spotted the brunet. "Did you have class?"

"Not exactly." Eijun scratched his right cheek since his class wasn't really a class anymore.

"You look like you're in a hurry."

"I was going to do some research about what you told me yesterday."

"You mean that." Raichi thought it was funny that Eijun wanted to learn about it. Most people wouldn't want to learn about such things unless how to do it. Raichi shook his head, why was he even thinking such things now, oh right because the brunet said such things. "I have a better I idea."

"What's that?" Eijun tiled his head to side. He wondered what was Raichi's idea that it was better than going to the library.

"Take this." Raichi took out what looked like manga from his bag. It didn't look long to finish since the book looked thin. Eijun glad since he's bad at studying with long books. The brunet took the manga from the other and stared at the front cover. There was a picture of two males.

"Komatta Toki Ni Wa Hoshi Ni Kike." Eijun read the title out loud. The brunet never read something like this before, all he ever read was shoujo because of his child hood friend.

"It's rather interesting story that I got hooked onto." Raichi said with a smile, he wasn't even trying to hide the fact he read such books.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not like that." He denied. "The story is just interesting and the art is good as well."

After that encounter with Raichi the brunet decided to go home instead of the library. Once he was home he went straight to his room, he was glad that nobody was home for once. He sat on his bed and stared at the manga in front of him. Eijun was a bit afraid to read it but Raichi said it wasn't bad so he decided to believe him and started to open the first page of the manga. Eijun found the story interesting since the guy was like him starting a new environment and living in a dorm but the difference was his dorm wasn't really a dorm. Eijun started continuing to read the manga.

Three hours probably passed and Miyuki and the others arrived home and found it quiet and they couldn't find the brunet anywhere. Usual the brunet would be drawing something on his art book in the living room or watching some television but Eijun was nowhere to found.

"Maybe he's in his room." The three followed Miyuki to Eijun's room. The door was unlock and the three walked in. It didn't seem like the brunet heard them since the brunet didn't even turn when they entered the room.

"What's he doing?" Miyuki saw that Eijun was holding what looked like a manga in his hand, and the boy looked really interest in it since he wouldn't take his eyes of the book.

"It's a boy's love manga." Mei spoke out when he walked closer and his voice finally got the boy's attention that he quickly hid the book but he didn't really need to since they already knew what kind of manga he was reading.

"Why are you reading such manga?" Akira was curious since it was strange for the boy to read such things, he usually reads art books, he even saw Eijun read a shoujo manga once, not like it was bad or anything but it was new to see this side of the boy.

"It's not like I wanted to read this." Eijun said, his face was red since he was embarrassed. Raichi-kun is the once who gave me this." Eijun took the manga out and pointed it with his fingers.

"You know Raichi." Sanada asked. He didn't know that they were friends. Then again both of them were both first years so it's expected.

"I met him just recently." Eijun said.

"So, Raichi gave it to you." He said.

"Yea." Eijun nodded his head.

"But it looked to me like you were really interest in the manga." Miyuki smirked. Eijun hated that smile of Miyuki, he wanted them to forget that he was reading a boy's love manga but Miyuki had to and go say something like that.

"It has an interesting plot." He said. The brunet got out from his bed and put the manga in his table drawer.

"Why are you guys all here?" He asked.

"It's past six." Nagao said. And it looks like you were so into the manga that you forget to make our dinner."

Eijun had completely forgotten that it was his turn to cook dinner. He didn't think that time had passed by from just reading a simple manga. Eijun felt bad that he forget to do his duty.

"Sorry." He apologized to the group.

"It's fine since I think it's nice to go out and eat once a while." Nagao said.

* * *

><p>They were seated in a table of a restaurant. Eijun never ate out with his senpais before. They actually never did anything together since they were always at home and they always saw each other.<p>

Eijun noticed one thing that all the girls were staring at them, they stood out too much. The brunet didn't feel comfortable since he could hear the whispers and stares of the people around him.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked.

"It's nothing."

The group looked through the menu but Eijun couldn't decide what to eat since it was his first time eating out. There was so many things on the menu. Eijun looked at the others and see if they had decided yet.

"I'm going have this one." Miyuki said.

"What's that?" Eijun looked curious and looked over the menu to the picture of the meal that Miyuki was going to have. It was rice with salmon and miso soup, the meal looked healthy.

"I want to have the same thing." He said.

"Why is that?" Miyuki asked.

"Because it looks simple and good to eat." Eijun smiled.

"We could always share, you know." He smirked. Eijun hated when his senpai did that. That smile meant more than it shows.

"I'm fine, thank you."

After some time the waitress came and wrote down the meals they had ordered, and like before Eijun notice the blush on the girl's face. She looked happy to be serving them and Eijun could only guess, too bad all of these guys were homos. He felt bad for the girls that have or had fallen for them.

"Is something on your mind?" Mei asked. You keep giving that weird look."

"What weird look?" Eijun wasn't happy that way Mei said that. He took out his cell phone and looked at himself. He didn't think he was making any weird faces.

"You look creepy."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Mei was creepy himself sometimes. Eijun would often wake up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and see the boy standing the living room alone and just staring at something, Eijun thought Mei was sleep walking since he kept on mumbling something when Mei turned to him it creeped him out since his stare didn't leave his face.

In the end Mei looking at something that was stuck in the celling. The guys in the dorm are usually weird sometimes than again he can't argue that he is the same.

The waitress came back in fifteen minutes with their meals. Mei's food didn't look healthy, it looked sweet and Eijun liked sweet but looking at the blond eat made him not like sweets since it looked way too sweet for him. Akira had curry with potatoes. Sanada udon noodles and that left Miyuki and himself having the same meal.

During the meal Miyuki kept on teasing the brunet and it annoyed him, why was Miyuki always teasing him.

"Stop it, I'm eating." Eat couldn't eat property because of the glasses freak.

"I think it's better if I feed you."

"I'm not a damn kid."

"But Eijun-chan you're the youngest." Eijun wished he didn't hear that word from Mei's mouth. He sure didn't like being treated like a kid, he was around the same age as them just a couple years younger, well two years then Miyuki and Mei.

After their so call meal. Eijun had to go to the rest room for a bit. He washed his hands and face and looked at himself at the mirror. He stared at himself for about a minute. He was just staring when he hear footsteps then saw a familiar face, he wasn't expecting this.

"You're that brat!" Eijun wished he had walked right away but trouble always seem to find his way somehow.

"They are not with you today." The guy was the person who was hitting on the brunet the other day when Eijun had gotten lost and bump into this guy but he wasn't alone that time. He was sure he could get away but his arm pushed the brunet to the wall.

"_This isn't good." _Eijun wished he had learn to deal with this kind of problems but thinking about it wasn't helping him in anyway.

"Why don't we finish what we started last time?" He smirked. Eijun kind of liked it better when Miyuki smirked since he was hiding something but this guy wasn't and it was disgusting.

"Eijun, are you in here?" Miyuki walked in the rest room with a sight that he wasn't happy about. Another man hover over the brunet. Anger rose in the second year, he pushed the guy away from the brunet.

"Who the hell are you?!" The guy demanded.

"Me?" Miyuki said. Miyuki didn't even need to think about and said the words. I'm his boyfriend so don't you ever go near him again."

"_What?"_ That was what Eijun was thinking in his head. A surprised look was on the brunet's face that he wasn't able to voice out his words.

"Boyfriend?" The guy didn't like the sound of that and was going to punch Miyuki but he manage to dodge it. The guy kept on throwing punches and kicks but Miyuki easily dodge them like it was nothing to him. After some time the guy got tired and Miyuki just glared at the guy.

"What's taking you so long?" Mei yelled from outside the restroom. The guy heard more footsteps and realize he should retreat for now so he ran out the restroom. The guy ran past Mei and the other two.

"What's going on?" Sanada peek inside the washroom.

"It's nothing." Miyuki smiled. He then took hold of Eijun's hand and looked over him to see if he was hurt or anything.

"I'm fine." Eijun said. He knew what Miyuki was thinking.

* * *

><p>Eijun continued to finish the rest of the manga, somehow the brunet got hooked onto it plus they didn't show anything sexual in the manga, not like Eijun thinking of that sort of things.<p>

"You're reading that again." Miyuki entered the room. It was the usual thing, the second year always came uninvited to his room. The older male would even sleep in his room, Eijun didn't mind so much anymore since he was tired to get his senpai out of the room.

"It's not like I like it."

"You don't have to try so hard to hide it." Miyuki grinned. Eijun made a pout since the second year was teasing him again.

"Have you read this?" Eijun asked.

"I haven't but I heard of it."

"You read boy's love, well it's to be expected I guess."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Eijun didn't realize the words he said. Miyuki and the others didn't know that he knew that they were like that.

"Did you find out about us?" Miyuki didn't even look shock, it was more like he was happy that Eijun find out, but it wasn't like Miyuki was hiding it since everybody else in the University knew about them so no big deal.

"I'm so happy I don't have to hide it anymore." He pretended like he was hiding it and hugged the brunet.

"Let go of me!" Eijun demanded since Miyuki was hugging him too tide. After letting the brunet go the smile on his face didn't disappear.

"Um, what you said back there?"

"Ah, you mean when I said you were my boyfriend."

"Yea."

"It should be clear when I said since you were mine since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"What?"

_"How did that happen?"_


	8. Forget

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>tamelesstiger - Yes sooner or later Eijun will fall for Miyuki and i'm thinking how he will fall and i have many ideas for the next couples of ideas. I'm happy to hear that this chapter cheer you up from your torture, haha. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Forget<strong>

* * *

><p>When Eijun went to the University the next day somehow a rumor had spread that he was going out with Miyuki, it wasn't even the truth since he didn't say he would go out with him. Eijun was mad that Miyuki made the discussion for him that, his expression had such a bad vibe that people were too scared to even approach the brunet.<p>

"Stop looking like you want to kill someone." Raichi was the one who manage to approach the brunet.

"It's your fault."

"How is this my fault?" Raichi looked confused.

"Why did you have to go and tell me that?" Raichi then understand what the brunet meant. It was kind of funny to see him this way but of course he couldn't let him that or he would get even more pissed off then now.

"I heard about what happened?" Raichi said.

"How did everybody find out when nobody was around when Miyuki said that?"

"Apparently there was somebody from the University and saw you two and it was one of the newspaper's club member.

"This sucks." Eijun let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with it anyway, do you not like homos or something?"

"It's not like that." Eijun said. He never had a problem with people sexually. Since Eijun had a friends who were also homos but there was one that he had a problem with since the guy had actually fallen for him, to be honest Eijun tried to date the guy but it didn't work since he was still in middle school back then. He just couldn't date a guy but were things different now since he doesn't mind the way Miyuki touches his hands or even hugs him, not to mention that they even sleep in the same bed.

"Earth to Eijun." Raichi had been trying to call out to the brunet after some time when Eijun went into thinking mood.

"Sorry."

"By the way how do you like the manga that I led you?"

"It's not bad." Was the only answer the brunet gave his friend? He couldn't say he really liked it since he was too shy to admit how he truly felt.

"Is that all?" Raichi started to pack up his things since he had a class to get to and he didn't want to be late since his teacher is a monster, he so jealous that Eijun doesn't have to worry about that but then again he also feels bad for students like him. I have to get to class now." With that said the first year waved goodbye to his friend and headed to the direction of his class.

Eijun sat there thinking. He was thinking the same thing Raichi was but the opposite, he wished he could attend normal classes.

"Sawamura Eijun-kun." Eijun turned around and saw Kamiya one of the student who were in his class. He was holding a bag toward him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Your clothes." Eijun then recalled the day that the three had saved him and him also went to their house to clean up and Kamui even led him something to wear.

"Thanks." Eijun said taking the bag from Kamiya. Does Kamui-san want his shirt back?"

"You don't need to bring it back."

"Okay."

"I heard that you're dating Miyuki." Eijun knew somebody was going to ask him about that sooner or later other than his own friends.

"It's not true!" Eijun quickly answered. He decided that on his own."

"You don't need to explain it to me, you know."

"I know but I don't want people to misunderstand." There was something on Kamiya's mind that he wanted to ask the brunet but he decided not to and started leave the boy once again.

* * *

><p>When Eijun got home he could smell and wonderful smell. He dropped his bag on the living room floor and headed to the kitchen and there he saw Miyuki. It was strange for the brunet to see the glasses freak and he was cooking.<p>

"You cook." Eijun said. Miyuki turned to Eijun when he heard Eijun's voice.

"I do sometimes." Miyuki said. I guess it is strange since you have never seen me cook."

"_No kidding."_

"What are you cooking?" Eijun asked.

"Chicken fried rice." When Miyuki said that Eijun's eyes shined so bright since it was his favorite food and Miyuki was cooking it.

"Somebody is excited." Eijun didn't even hide the fact he liked fried rice.

"_You're the strange one." Miyuki couldn't understand the brunet sometimes, he hides that he reads boys manga but when it comes to food he won't deny it. Miyuki couldn't help but chuckle at the boy._

"It will be ready soon so go wait in the living room." Miyuki didn't want to watch the brunet watch him as he cook and he knew that Eijun always draw something the moment he gets homes.

"Okay." Eijun did as Miyuki told him and went back to the living room and took out his art book from his bag. He didn't know what to draw since he draw almost everything in the house and there was nothing that interest him. He looked through the pages and stopped when he saw a picture he had drew when he first got here. It was a picture of a sleeping Miyuki. Eijun couldn't help but be happy seeing the drawing. Suddenly he closed his book and thought about something.

"Why am I so happy just to see his picture?"

"So who's picture?" Miyuki came out with a bowl of fried rice. He placed it on the table beside Eijun.

"It's nothing." Eijun said.

The brunet was going to eat so he slowly went for the spoon but Miyuki stopped him with a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"Since I made this I should have the honor to feed you."

"What?" Of course Miyuki was like this.

"I'm not a damn kid!"

"I know but if you don't do as I say then you won't get any of this." Miyuki said shoving the fried rice inside his mouth with a satisfaction smile on his face, more like a smirk. Eijun didn't want to give him but he was hungry and he wanted to have fried rice for the longest time now. Miyuki was making it hard for him and he didn't like it. The brunet didn't want to give in but he didn't have a choice.

"Fine." He said.

"Now that's what I like hearing." Miyuki put a spoonful of rice on the spoon and slowly fed it to the brunet whose mouth was open wide. Miyuki couldn't help but think how cute the boy look. Eijun looked happy each time that Miyuki fed the boy, it was different than usual.

"It's good." He smiled.

"_He sure can be cute sometimes."_

Few hours later the others were also the living room. Shunpei turned on the television while Akira read some random book and Mei well he was just being Mei. Miyuki was beside Eijun watching whatever that Shunpei was waiting for. The scene changed into scene that the brunet couldn't take. The scene had blood and people dying that made the brunet sick.

"Is something wrong?" Miyuki noticed the change in Eijun's face. It was one that he had never seen before.

"I'm not feeling so good." Eijun got up and was going to walk to his room but Miyuki could see that he couldn't walk straight so he carried the boy in his arms. The boy didn't struggle to break free since he looked so weak.

"_Something happened." _

The scene kept playing over and over in Eijun's mind. It reminded him about something that happened to him a long time ago. He thought he was over it but he was wrong. He was thinking about it so much that he didn't even realized that Miyuki had carried him to his room. Miyuki was going to say something but decided not to and let the boy rest and left the room.

Eijun was going to have a nice nap to forget all of his past. His eyes slowly closed but the sound of his phone woke the boy up instantly. Eijun looked at the called Id and saw it was from Wakana.

"Hello." He spoke.

"Eijun-kun there something important I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Kuro is heading to Tokyo."

"What?" That was a name that Eijun didn't want to hear. He was the part of the problem with his past. That was the second reason that Eijun wanted to study in Tokyo.

"_He really likes to make my life hell." _Eijun chuckled but it wasn't a happy one.

"Eijun-kun." Wakana said. She was confused when the boy started to laugh all of a sudden. She knew that that laugh wasn't a happy one and that Eijun was upset and didn't want to deal with it. She didn't want to tell him but it would have been worse when they met in Tokyo unexpected.

"I'm fine." Eijun said. He said his goodbye to Wakana and put his phone down and this time on silent. He didn't think he was going to go to sleep since he head was filled with many flashbacks of the past and how Kuro still blames him for it.

It was kind of his fault but the guy never got over it and when Eijun thought he could forget it all he had to come back into his life.

"What does he want this time?" He was sure everything was resolved with him and his friends. Well that was what Eijun thought.

* * *

><p>Eijun was back in the city but he wasn't alone this time. He was with Haruichi and Furuya, lucky for him that they wanted to go to the city. He was going to go alone again but luck was on his side. He hadn't seen the two lately since they are busier then him since they actually have assignments and all sort unlike him.<p>

"You said you came here last time." Haruichi couldn't believe that Eijun was thinking of attending classes in the city studio. But did you hear the rumors."

"What rumors?" Eijun asked. It peeked Furuya's interest that he woke up from his sleepy self.

"I heard that students that attend there change into completely different students even ignoring close friends and family."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well almost everybody in my class knows it." Haruichi explained.

"I never heard it." Furuya said.

"That's because you're most of the time sleeping to even know the talks in class."

Eijun started to hate rumors since rumors always end up true since that rumor of Miyuki and the others were true. He never hears things like this since the students rarely talk to each other and now they don't even attend including himself.

The three looked out the window of the building. It looked grand from the outside but inside all they saw was a reception and sitting area but Eijun knew the place was big since he been inside.

"You're thinking of attending."

"Yea but now I don't know since you told that rumor."

"Sorry, oh yea did I mention of Miyuki-senpai and the others."

"I heard without you telling me."

"_I wish he had told me sooner."_

"You know we look like creeps looking out like this."

"But Eijun-kun it was your idea to go here."

"I didn't say to look from the outside like some weirdo."

"But you wanted to see the studio again." Furuya spoke.

Eijun wonder how he became friends with these two, well it was better than his senpais. If he had brought them who knows what they would do. They probably embarrassed him more like Miyuki for example then again Mei could be worse. He pushed such thought away.

"Let's get something to eat." Furuya said rubbing his belly.

"I'm a bit hungry too." Haruichi said.

The three trio went to a restaurant that was close by since Furuya didn't want to go somewhere far. Why did he even come if he couldn't walk far?" Eijun didn't understand the raven.

"So, how are you and Miyuki-senpai doing?" Haruichi asked. Eijun just let out a chuckle wishing he didn't hear that again. Was everybody that interest in that?

"Judging from your face you're not going to talk."

"If you know don't ask."

"Eijun-kun, you're supposed to share such things with friends."

"_So he says."_


	9. Grade

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>tamelesstiger - Glad to hear it went well, and yes i like to reply to all my reviewers, i feel happy just to get a review. thanks for the hugs ...:)<strong>

**redpenkiller - Well it's up to the readers imagination but i would pick Tokyo ghoul too.**

**OhMy56 - Thanks for you're idea one thing caught my interest but i won't put it until later and the story is a bit slow with their relationship, i'm not going make them fall in love that fast, i like to take it slow and built up the relationship and Eijun may blush a lot but i made him that way since he's the quiet type in my story but he'll change later down the road.**

**Miamcaron - Thanks a lot, i try to update and not try to not stay no updated for too long.**

**OblivionWings - To tell you the truth it's not based on manga or anything, the idea just popped in one day. I wanted to make a story like famous groups in a university. But i'm happy to hear that you think it was based on manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Grade<strong>

* * *

><p>In the end Eijun didn't get to do the things he wanted because, Furuya was too tired to take another step and Haruichi went home with Furuya in the cab. Eijun could stay but decided not to since he was sure the others would start to get worried about him.<p>

Eijun laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even feel like drawing anything, there must be something wrong with him. Then suddenly a flashback ran through his head and he remember the scene he had seen. He felt sick just thinking about it, why he had to remember such a scene.

The brunet didn't want to be inside the house anymore so he decided to go out the balcony in back to get some fresh air and maybe forget everything. He walked pass the living and saw the others watching something on television, glad goodness it wasn't anything like last time. The others didn't notice him so he continued toward the back and out he was. There was a bench out in the balcony so Eijun sat there looking out.

"_This feels better." _

Eijun probably had been out there in the balcony for an hour or so, even so nobody bothered him. He was having a nice relaxing time, then he thought he had enough so he went back inside.

Eijun could smell something good coming from the kitchen. He wonder who was on cooking duty today. He walked in the kitchen and saw Sanada and he had a grin on his face. Eijun wouldn't mind the third year but the way he looked kind of creeped him out.

"Whatever you're thinking, get it out." Eijun said. You're aura is having such bad vibe."

"Eijun-kun, I didn't know you were here." He smiled like nothing was wrong in the first place but Eijun knew better.

"I was just thinking of Raichi." He spoke.

"I didn't ask." Eijun replied.

"I was thinking something fun to do with him."

"I didn't ask for such details." Eijun ignored his senpai and looked at what he was making in the pan. Eijun didn't know what to think since this was the first time it looked like somebody died in Shunpei's food.

"It looks more dangerous than Mei's." Miyuki popped out of nowhere surprising the brunet, but Sanada wasn't shock since he was used to the auburn where Eijun was still not.

"Can't you appear like a normal person?"

"What are you saying?" Miyuki smirked. He knew exactly what the brunet meant but chose to tease the younger male.

"Senpai, how did your food turn out like that?" Miyuki asked.

"I was too busy thinking about something and this is how it happened." He explained to the two.

"Is it edible to eat?" Miyuki didn't want another stomach ache like the one whenever Mei cooked that he got.

"I'll try it and let you know."

"Eijun, you do know that your taste buds are different from mine."

"Then I will try it and prove it is good to eat." Shunpei took a spoonful of whatever he had made and put it in his mouth and munch on it for a while. After he was he looked at the two with a smile. See it's all good." But suddenly the senpai turned purple and fainted to the floor.

"Thanks for letting us know that your food is ten times worse than Mei's when you're thinking about things that you shouldn't."

"Miyuki, make some fried rice."

"You want me to make that again." Miyuki didn't mind cooking but he didn't feel like cooking but he stopped then thought about the last time he cooked, it wasn't bad feeding the brunet. It was like the two were really a couple.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Eijun knew Miyuki to know that he had some crazy ideas and he started to get chills.

"It's nothing stupid like Sanada-senpai's." He smiled. Shunpei gave a glare to his junior, he didn't like the way he was speaking about him in such ways, and he made a vein pop on his forehead. He swore he would get Miyuki back for some comments but right now he wouldn't since he's tired from all the cooking.

"I don't know about that." Eijun replied.

Akira had went to check the mail and found one from the University.

"That's that again, huh." Shunpei looked annoyed.

"What is it?" Eijun asked.

"It's our grade but the grade is always the same since they don't really care to really grade us." Mei sighed. It was the same last year and before Eijun came. After some month they send them it in the mail but it's nothing new to them.

"They don't care about the talent after all." Miyuki said.

"There's one for you too." Mei pointed his name inside the letter they were reading. Mei was right and for some reason Eijun was upset with this system, he didn't like the fact the instructors here treat them like some rich kid.

Eijun then saw Miyuki walk away and first time he saw the auburn-haired boy go to his room, yea his room, not Eijun's.

"He's doing that again." All three said in union while Eijun looked at them with a confused face.

"Why don't you follow Miyuki?" Akira smiled. Eijun didn't know what Akira was smiling about but the brunet decided to follow his senpai to his room.

It was the first time that Eijun ever went in Miyuki's room. The room was dark when he walked him, it was strange but it didn't make him scare or anything, there were only small candles that lid the room up. The brunet scanned the room to see where Miyuki was but he was nowhere to be scene.

"Miyuki-senpai." Eijun shout out.

"In here." A yell came back. Eijun followed the voice and saw another room in his room. It had a red door.

As Eijun peeked inside there he saw Miyuki and the brunet was surprised when he saw many photos hanging up in the dark room. They were so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"Is this what you do?" Eijun asked. He knew that Miyuki did without him answering back because the way Miyuki was handling the photo made him realize it.

"_This was probably what he was talented for?" _Eijun never did ask Miyuki or the others what they did, Miyuki was like him but instead he likes taking pictures. Eijun stopped when he saw a certain picture and it was of him.

"When did you take that?" It was of Eijun when he slept in his room. This was the time that Miyuki would kick his senpai out of his bed for being such a pervert every morning. Eijun couldn't stay mad because the picture capture something that even Eijun thought was impossible. There was comfort in the way he slept like he didn't about anything else that happened.

"We're even." Miyuki smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Eijun asked.

"You also drew me, so we're even." He grinned. Eijun thought that Miyuki didn't see his picture, damn it, he should learn to hide his pictures more carefully.

"But I think my drawing of you is better since you look handsome in it." Miyuki was surprised to hear those words from the brunet. He didn't think the brunet had the guts to say such words to him. It made him happy that he turned around because it made the auburn embarrassed when he said that.

"_Damn!" He's cute when he says that in such a cute way."_

"By the way what does the others do?"

"Nagao-senpai does the violin, Sanada-senpai makes tattoos and Mei, and he makes figure art."

It was nice hearing all the good things everybody did. He knew that Miyuki was good at his photos and he was sure that the others were good at what they did as well. He wished there was a way to get the teachers to know that it's not just talent.

Haruichi was walking along the school hall. He had just finished his class and was heading to his next class when he noticed two males that he didn't recognized stood in front of the information board, it reminded him like that time with Eijun. One guy dark black hair and crimson eyes and he had a lot of ear piercing on his right ear, not just that but purple paint mark under is right eye. And the other had blond hair and blue mix-matched blue and green eyes and he had piercing in his lips and can't forget that he had the same paint mark but it was the color blue.

Haruichi felt afraid when he looked at the two. He have never seen such guys before, maybe around the city but there was two standing there. Haruichi didn't want to do anything with these two so he slowly walked pass them.

"He's here isn't he?"

"He has to be."

Haruichi could still hear them as he walked pass them. He wonder who they were looking for, whoever it was, it meant trouble for him. Haruichi looked at his time and saw his class was about to start. Just standing there he wasted a lot of time, he hurried to his class.

"Did he really want to get away from us that badly, Utamaru?"

"Soramaru, you should know the answer to that."

* * *

><p>Eijun was sitting in his desk in the very classroom he always attend. He then felt a shiver go down his spine, that only happened back home when those two were near, but that would be impossible. He knew Kuro was coming but that didn't mean he knew which University he attended.<p>

Eijun was getting a bit hungry so he decided to step out of his class. Once he was out, he bump into somebody. Eijun looked up and saw it was one of the basketball team member.

"Kou." Eijun said. Kou had a happy smile on his face.

"You remember my name I'm so honored." Kou held onto the brunet since it looked like he was going to fall over from the bump they just had.

"You can let me go." Eijun said.

"But what if you fall again?"

"I didn't fall in the first place." Eijun replied.

"It's strange to see you out in the open like this." Kou said. You should come out more often." What Kou said was true Eijun always somewhere quiet so he could do his art in peace so he never with a group of crowd even if he has a lot of friends he had made but he rather be in peace.

"You don't come see our games anymore."

"I don't see the point to see them in the first place."

"You're so cute." Eijun didn't know why but this guy was a bit like Mei, but if the blond heard that he would probably won't talk to him for a while knowing his character. But compared to Mei this guy was more talkative and he says such flirty lines.

"I'm going to the food court." Eijun pointed to the direction with his fingers.

"Are you hungry then allow me to escorts you there?" He winked. Eijun tried reject the senpai but it didn't look like he was listening a word he was saying and in the end Kou dragged Eijun to the food court.

"How the hell did we end up here?" The captain was not pleased. He was enjoying his afternoon doing nothing but relaxing after that big game they had and Kou came and dragged him to the food court, he wasn't even that hungry.

Eijun could see the angry expression on the captain's face and his angry was on Kou but the other didn't seem to mind, or more like he didn't notice the rage the captain had for Kou.

"Takashi, clam down beside it's not often we hang out in the university for lunch." Kenma said. Beside you're lucky you didn't have to pay for their food."

"Kenma, what are you talking about you were happy to pay for our food." Eijun saw that Kenma was holding in his anger for the shorter student in the group.

Eijun didn't mind it all since in the end he got free food. He was eating some chicken noodle soup, it was something he doesn't have that often, but once or twice is good for him.

"Sawamura-kun, you're from the county side right." Kenma asked.

"Yes, how you know without me saying anything?"

"I don't know but there that way you speak that I can tell."

"I didn't think I had an ascent."

"You're cute either way." Kou winked once more. All his teammates were not happy at Kou flirting in front of them. Couldn't he do it another time? Subaru had enough that he hit Kou on the head and he winced in pain.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Kou yelled holding his head. Eijun couldn't help but laugh at such a sight. They were a fun group to be around.

"Now Eijun-kun is laughing at me." He glared at Subaru but Subaru didn't care one bit.

"Kou, you're making a scene." Kenma didn't like the attention that they were getting from all around.

"I like getting attention and you should too."

"Why is that?" Kenma asked.

"Because you're my best friend so it's only right."

"What kind of conclusion is that?" Kenma sometimes couldn't understand his best friend, or maybe he did but his mind was different from others.


	10. Past return

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>redpenkiller - YEp shit is going down.<strong>

**OhMy56 - Yea i don't want to rush things, like they say slow and steady wins the race haha. Yea i know there are some mistakes here and there**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Past return<strong>

* * *

><p>Eijun walked into the college and saw a group of student crowding in front of new board, even Haruichi and Furuya were there. The brunet wonder what was going on so he went where his friends were standing.<p>

"What's going on here?" Eijun asked.

"I actually have no clue since we can't see anything from all this students."

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"

"About that." Haruichi said scratching his right cheek.

"Did something happen?"

"Our teacher got into an accident and is now in the hospital." Furuya said. We just heard about when we arrived in class."

"Accident?"

"It's better this way so I don't have to hear the lecture." Furuya yawned. Eijun couldn't understand how Furuya was always tired at school, outside of school or anywhere else they go unless it's his own bed where he can sleep.

"Did you hear about the new students?"

"There new students." Eijun found it strange having new students, this time of month, then again he came at a weird time to so he shouldn't be complaining.

"Yea, I saw them in the hall the other day and they look scary."

"Huh?" What do you mean scary?"

"They had piercing around there ears and mouths." When Haruichi said that Eijun had a bad feeling about it but he ignored it and thought it was nothing for him to worry about.

"I just remember I have to go somewhere." Eijun walked down the hall when he arrived at a certain room.

He knocked on the door, he then heard footsteps getting closer to the door. A student had opened the door and he had a look of surprise on his face.

"Sawamura." He said. What brings you here?" Eijun was holding a bag in his hand. He then handled the bag to his senpai.

"I borrowed this so now I'm returning to you." He said.

"I totally forgot about that." He laughed.

"Ono-senpai, are you the only one here?" Eijun asked.

"Yea, why not come in I'll get you some tea." Ono had tea in a metal thermos that kept the tea still hot. Ono poured the tea in a small tea cup that was laying around the table. The senior gave the brunet the tea and Eijun took a sip.

"Thank you, Ono-senpai."

"It's no big deal."

"I heard that classes are cancel." Eijun brought what Haruichi was saying up.

"Yea, I heard about that." He said scratching his head.

"Is something wrong?" Eijun asked.

"I'm not too sure but I think this has something to do with that teacher that got into an accident."

"Why is that?"

"I can't base this on anything but there were rumors in the city these two face appeared and they seem to have an aura of danger to them."

"This isn't like you to say something like this."

"I know but because the classes are cancelled our show will come a bit late." He sighed. From what Eijun could see it looked like Hiroshi was looking really forward to it.

"I wish I could help." Eijun said.

"You can by coming out show." He smiled. Hiroshi looked like he was depressed but his sadness faded away quickly like he wasn't like that in the first place.

"I will."

"The others should be coming along now." Eijun found that was his queue to leave, he manage to finish his tea and wave goodbye to his senpai and let him do his work.

Eijun felt like he hadn't done any drawing all day, all he has been doing was walking around the hall of the University, not like it bothered him, but it felt like he was getting farther away from his main goal, he didn't even go to his classroom.

* * *

><p>"Eijun!" The brunet looked to see who was calling and saw Raichi running toward him in full speed. It looked at the boy was going give him a hug so the brunet moved to the side and Raichi fell flat on his face on the floor.<p>

"Why did you move?" He looked up at Eijun annoyed.

"Because I was about to get attacked." Raichi quickly got up

"Is something you wanted?" Eijun asked.

"Yea, I just wanted you to warn you not to go alone on your own in the city."

"Why is that?" Eijun then recalled what Hiroshi had told him about that teacher getting attack.

"You may be next to be attack." Raichi panic."

"Has there been more than one incident."

"Yes there has been." Raichi took out something that looked like photos from his bag and show it to the brunet. The pictures were of the teacher that attacked him, and some people from the city. Eijun looked closely at the pictures. The teacher in the picture was the one who was teaching them before he got tired and moved to another class to teach, he didn't think he was Haruichi's teacher now. And the others were guys that tried to harm him back then.

"You look like you seen a ghost." Raichi noticed how pale the brunet's face went.

"It's nothing." Eijun didn't notice but he was starting to stress from all of this. He knew all this had to do with him somehow and it freaked him out.

"You're acting strange."

"You're thinking too much." Eijun said. The two walked down the hall, Raichi felt like something bad would happen if he left the brunet alone so he followed him.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi and Furuya were sitting down when they saw Eijun with Raichi.

"You're…" Furuya started.

"I'm Todoroki Raichi."

"We know who you are." Furuya said. He was already annoyed by Raichi's loud voice.

"You two know each other." Haruichi said.

"Yea." Raichi replied.

There was nothing else to do at the University so they decided to go somewhere close by and just hang and maybe Eijun would forget everything that he was feeling, his nervousness and his fear he was feeling.

The four were walking and talking about things that normal friends would talk about. If you would call it normal when the three kept on asking about Miyuki which Eijun didn't want to hear about but at some point he didn't mind.

"I heard from Sanada-senpai that Miyuk-senpai always had that cocky attitude of his."

"I'm not surprised." Eijun smiled. He always teases me and does things that embarrasses me."

"You say you don't like him but you look happy talking about him."

"Are you stupid?" Haruichi can say some things that can piss Eijun up sometimes when it involves a certain second year, with that cocky attitude, that wears glasses and sometimes he has a scary side.

"By the way did you finish that manga I lend you?"

"What manga?" Haruichi and Furuya stared at Eijun with those curious eyes.

"It's nothing!" Eijun yelled.

* * *

><p>It was getting late and the four thought it was time for them to head home. They were walking the way to their own dorm. Their dorm were close by so they took the same way. As they were walking Eijun felt a cold chill go down his spine, it wasn't the cold that made him shiver.<p>

"What's wrong?" Haruichi asked. You look a bit pale."

Two figure appeared from across them and they were slowly heading toward the two. Eijun didn't want to look but his eyes landed on their faces.

"It's those two." Haruichi mumbled. He recalled that day he saw those two guys that stood in front of the news board.

"_Why are they here?" _Eijun didn't like this fear he felt every time that those two appeared. It scared him, he was afraid of them.

"Ei-chan." One smiled. Why did you leave without telling us?"

"Ei-chan?" The three said in union. Raichi saw something was wrong with Eijun, he saw the fear and he looked like he couldn't move.

"Who are you?" Raichi demanded.

"Are you going to get in the way to get out little brother?"

"Brother?" The three thought. They looked nothing alike and plus the two looked more dangerous than Eijun.

"I am Utamaru." The older one spoke.

"And I am Soramaru."

"Is what they saying true?" Raichi asked Eijun but there was no reply meaning what they said was true.

"Ei-chan, come here." Utamaru gestured with his hand. Raichi being the good friend he was went in front of Eijun to protect him.

"It doesn't look like Eijun wants to come."

"He doesn't have a choice." Soramaru said in a cold tone. Within seconds Soramaru punched Raichi in the stomach which made the boy go falling down holding his stomach where he felt the pain.

"If you don't want your friends hurt then come." Uta said, still holding his hand out to Eijun.

"Kuro, Shiro." Eijun didn't want anybody else to get hurt so he slowly took his brother's hand slowly. Utamaru pulled Eijun toward him and into his arm.

"I'm so glad to see you again." He smiled.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi said. Eijun looked back at his friends one last time and smiled at them, it was a sad smile.

Eijun was at a home that he didn't recognize it was the home the two were staying at. The two acted like nothing was wrong, the brunet was used all this from back home. They always did things that upset him yet he can't say anything back to them.

_When Eijun was six years old he heard from his parents that he was getting two brothers. His parents had adopted them from an orphanage. When Eijun met them he was really happy to have brothers since he was an only child. The boys were also happy to have a new family and a cute little brother to take care of. _

_Utamaru had black hair so Eijun called him Kuro and Soramaru had white hair and called him Shiro. Eijun loved waiting for his big brothers from school and play with them. They were two years older than him so they attended different schools._

_Kuro and Shiro were much overprotected of their little brother. They didn't like he be alone with any girl or boys, if somebody bullied him that would beat them up._

_When Eijun was sixteen was the time that he hated his life. He was having fun with his friends, when some of them left and left only two of them. Eijun was with guy friend. The had liked Eijun for some times and he wished to be with Eijun more than friends but they didn't know that Kuro and Shiro were close by. Eijun's friend tried to kiss the brunet but Kuro and Shiro appeared and beat the hell out of them._

"_Kuro-onichan."_

"_Shiro-onichan."_

_Eijun tried to stop the two but in the end they had beaten the boy so much. Eijun saw the blood on the boy that it made him fall to the ground._

_The boy wasn't in serious danger but he would be in the hospital for some time. Eijun blamed himself because he was alone with that friend when he knew how his brothers were. The brunet visit his friend one time. His friend's face was horrible had a lot of bruises and marks. The friend rejected Eijun and hated him for life, after Eijun never went to visit him again._

_Kuro and Shiro were put into a jail for teenager who needed learn their place. Eijun's parents didn't want to put them there but they had no choice since this wasn't the first time. Kuro and Shiro didn't like being away from Eijun but the brunet had promised to come visit them which he did until he was old enough to leave and go study in Tokyo. _

"Why are you so quiet?" Soramaru asked stroking the brunet's hair. Soramaru used to do that a lot when he was little and it made Eijun feel calm. He did feel clam then again he wasn't relax at all. He feared for what might happened to his friends like how Soramaru punched Raichi.

"It's nothing."

"_Were they behind those incident?"_

"My baby brother is so cute even now." Utamaru kissed Eijun right cheek. He used to all this so he doesn't say anything.

"Why are you guys here?" Eijun asked.

"Didn't you want to see us?" Utamaru said.

"I did." Eijun lied. He knew if he said otherwise then Utamaru would do something worse.

"That's good to hear."

"I can't stay here I have to go back to the dorm."

"That's not happening." Soramaru said.

"What?"

"We won't let anybody have ever again." Both said in union. Eijun didn't like this one bit, when he thought he had finally escaped his past, it had to come back to him.


	11. Back Then

**Title : My Boyfriend's True Face**

**Main Paring : Misawa, other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>Redpenkiller - I know how you feel and i would do the same if i was in the story, haha. Lot of things to look forward to.<strong>

**OhMy56 - I'm not offended at all.**

**Antlersmoon18 - Thanks and yea i get that alot with grammers.**

**QuQ - You're not bad, and you might not be the only one, if you get it by reading this chapter.**

**Piczel : I know how can you not be when they have somebody cute as EIjun.**

**Q : Thanks and much more to come.**

**Thanks all for reviews and favs and follows.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eijun has moved to Tokyo to attend the University of art and music. He was suppose to live in the regular art student dorm but they were all full so now he has to live in the dorm called Four King but it's nothing like a dorm when he arrives. And only Tokyo's genuineness lives there. When Eijun arrives there he realize all the guys living there are good looking guys. And one of them seem to have fallen for him big time, but does Eijun swing that way or not. And what's behind that mask that boy who asked EIjun out have.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Back Then<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruichi and the others didn't know what to do. They had went to the hospital since Raichi was injured pretty bad but not enough that he would die from it.<p>

"That bastard." Raichi mumbled.

"I know what you're thinking, don't think about it." Haruichi knew Raichi from his personally how the boy was.

"They're supposed to be his brothers." Raichi couldn't believe it, they were nothing alike. Just then the three first years heard footsteps and Sanada and Miyuki entered the room.

"Sanada-senpai?" Raichi looked confused. Why were the two here?"

"I called Miyuki-senpai after what happened?"

"So you know." From the look on Miyuki's face he wasn't happy about it one bit.

"What did you say their name was again?" Miyuki asked.

"I believe their name was Utamaru and Soramaru." Haruichi said. Miyuki thought that he recognized the name and knew where he heard it from.

_Miyuki wasn't the brightness son for his parents. He was smart and could do many things most kids his age couldn't but he always got into fights and that led his parents to hate him. After a fight he walked to a small park that he often went to when he wanted to be alone, that's when he met Sawamura Eijun._

_The brunet looked like he was about to cry. He was trying hard from keeping the tears not to fall but he couldn't help it._

"_If you want to cry, just do it." Miyuki told the young Sawamura. Eijun looked up at Miyuki with half tears in his eyes._

"_I'm not!" Eijun yelled._

"_Oh really." Miyuki said in uncaring manner. The boy then really did start to cry, he was glad that nobody but them were around since if there were more people than it would just cause him problems._

"_How come you're crying?" Miyuki asked. Truth was Miyuki didn't care but the sooner he left the better was what Miyuki thought since he wanted to be alone and in peace without a crybaby to bother him._

"_Kuro-onichan and Shiro-onichan beat up somebody again because of me."_

"_Beat up?"_

"_Somebody bully me so they beat the kid up but the kid is now in the hospital." Eijun cried._

"_You're sad that they beat somebody up for you." Miyuki said. Miyuki didn't understand shouldn't this boy be happy that they did it for him._

"_What kind of names are Kuro and Shiro anyway?" Miyuki thought._

"_I'm happy they care but they went too far."_

_From the looks of things the brunet wasn't that much younger than Miyuki was. But then again this boy was such a crybaby that it annoyed him but looking at the boy Miyuki couldn't help but understand why the two brothers wanted to protect their brother._

_As time went by Miyuki saw the brunet at his park every day and he always came crying to him and telling him what had happened. Sometimes he would say his brothers don't let him be with his friends without them around or even go alone but how did he manage to come here alone._

_After some time Miyuki got into a really big fight that made his parents put into jail for teenagers and he never got to see that brunet again. He didn't even tell him his name or anything, neither did Miyuki knew the other's name._

_He had been in that jail for about three months when finally he heard that some new kids were arriving soon. Miyuki was shock when he found out their names._

"_Kuro and Shiro, right." Miyuki said as he walked up to them._

"_You can call us that but that isn't our real name."_

"_What's your name then?" Miyuki asked._

"_I'm Utamaru." Utamaru then pointed to his brother. "And here is Soramaru." Miyuki had a feeling that these two was the brothers that boy would always come complaining about but he couldn't say for sure so he asked something to make sure._

"_So how come you guys are in here?"_

"_We got here for beating of a guy who almost kissed our little brother."_

"_Huh?" Kissed._

"_What do you mean by that?" Miyuki asked._

"_It means that somebody dare to lay his hand on our cute baby brother."_

"_We tried many times and warn our cute Ei-chan to not be with anybody dangerous but he wouldn't listen." Utamaru's expression didn't match the way he said the words. His eyes didn't look cold but a smile creep on his face._

"_Next time if somebody lay on our brother again, there would be more than just a few beating."_

_Miyuki was released from the jail on one condition that he attend university of his parent's choosing, not like Miyuki cared since he didn't want to see them anyway so he agree to their terms._

_Miyuki would have never have thought that he would see that little boy again._

"Miyuki, is something wrong?" Sanada asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Miyuki replied. I didn't think that those two would be those brothers."

"What are you talking about?" Sanada was getting confused with each word that the second year was saying.

"I'll get my Eijun back."

* * *

><p>Eijun was laying down on the big couch in the living room. He had a blanket over him, he couldn't leave the apartment or anything, he tried many times but his brothers always knew what he was thinking.<p>

"_What should I do?"_

Eijun's thoughts went to a certain glasses freak. He kind of miss seeing him, always coming to his room unannounced and even sleeping with him. Always making fun of him. Eijun even missed his senpais who he lived with, he had fun living with them all.

"Ei-chan, are you hungry?" Soramaru asked in a sweet voice. But the brunet didn't answer his brother and kept silent.

"We're doing this for your own good, baby brother." Utamaru said as he entered the room. He sat beside where Eijun lay on the couch. Utamaru touched the top of the brunet's hair softly.

"Why are you two doing this?" Eijun mumbled.

The two looked at one and another and smiled.

"It's because we love you."

That was word that Eijun always hard the two say every time. He kind of hated the word now. When they were younger they used to say it too, back then Eijun was happy to hear that word a lot but know he got tired of it. They said that when they beat people up for him. The two brothers didn't care if the person they beat up was a boy or girl or any age, they would beat them up for harming him.

Eijun didn't have a normal life because of these brothers. He couldn't spend time with his friends without being bothered by the two. He couldn't go on a date with somebody he liked. He couldn't even get a part-time job because the two thought it was too dangerous for him.

The brunet tried to tell his parents to convince the brothers to give him space but even his parents couldn't do anything. The two just didn't listen to a thing anybody said. That's when Eijun did something he shouldn't have and that led the boy that was once his close friend to be sent in the hospital with many bruises.

"_How did these two turn out like this?" _This crossed the brunet's mind many times but he didn't have an answer to them. He once asked his parents how the two were before coming to live with them.

His father had said that it was hard to approach the boys since they were always together and didn't want to be with anybody else. They also had a gloomy look on their face. Even so his father and mother took the boys in. His mother had mention that they had started to warm up because of him.

"_What happened before my parents took them in?" _ Eijun did want to find out so he went to the orphanage where the two came from and he asked one of nuns about the two.

"You shouldn't dig so deep into it." The nun said. Eijun begged the nun to tell him everything. She couldn't refused so she promised to tell him in secret.

But the day that they were supposed to meet the nun had an accident and died. Eijun found it strange that she died right after they had planned to meet.

His parents had told Eijun to not look into his brothers past anymore since they felt it would be dangerous. Eijun didn't want to worry his parents so he did as he was told. He had completely forgotten about it.

* * *

><p>The next day Kamui and his friends were near their classroom. They were outside and noticed that brunet that always went to class wasn't there time around.<p>

"That's strange." Kamiya said. The other two nodded their head in agreement. The three decided got inside the University, for some reason they felt something was uneasy.

As they were walking down the hall they spotted the friends of the brunet that he usually hang out with.

"I hope Eijun-kun is okay." Haruichi said. The three stopped dead in their tracks when they heard there conversion.

"Me too." Furuya said.

"I wish I could beat that brother of his up but I can't do that since he is Eijun's brother." Raichi wasn't in a good mood. He wished he could beat that guy up but he was sure Eijun wouldn't like that.

"Miyuki-senpai said not to worry and he would take care of things, but."

"I know how you are feeling." Even Furuya was worried about his friend. They didn't talk much but they were still friends and he was worried.

The three then headed toward the direction of their classroom.

"What were they talking about?" Kamui couldn't understand it.

"So there is a reason that boy isn't in school." Kamiya put his hands to his chin to think.

"They said Miyuki is doing something about it." Blood said.

* * *

><p>Miyuki was in Eijun's room. He looked around, he missed the brunet and he would do anything to get him back.<p>

"Miyuki, I heard about what happened from Sanada." Nagao said. Akira had a worried look on his face. Akira thought of Eijun like a little brother and was very worried.

"Is something on your mind?" Nagao asked.

"Senpai, the truth is." Miyuki then explained to his senpai about everything when he was a kid. Akira didn't move a muscle and listened quietly like a little boy listening to a story that was being told.

"You knew Eijun-kun as a kid."

"Yea."

"I always thought it was strange how fast you got attached to him." Nagao said. "Now I know the reason why?"

"The thing was I never liked him in the beginning since he came to complain to me like I could solve his problem or something like that."

"Is his brothers really that bad?"

"They are." Miyuki recalled the times that he was at the jail. The two would beat anybody up because they always talked about their cute baby brother and the others would make fun of them. They would do anything for Eijun but they don't know that Miyuki was the same as them in another way.

"Eijun isn't theirs to keep anymore." Miyuki's expression was dark and scary that it freaked Akira out. It was the other side of Miyuki, to be honest Akira wasn't very fond of this side of him, not many knew about this side of Miyuki besides the people living in this dorm.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nagao whispered.

That night Miyuki stayed in Eijun room. He then noticed the art book that Eijun would always draw on the table. He looked at it, he knew the boy very talented. The brunet wasn't like them, having a bad past that led them into this University. Eijun was clean and a nice boy with a bright future.

"You don't know much about us at all."

Miyuki put the book back and put it back on the table. He closed his eyes and pictured the little boy who could be always coming crying to him. He kind of like that image. Miyuki couldn't help but smile at such a sight. It's not like Miyuki like seeing the brunet sad or anything but only Miyuki should that sight of Eijun since he is his.


End file.
